


Editing my Suicide Note

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Ereri - Fandom
Genre: Don't yell at me, I didn't steal this I am feather-senpai/feathercat22 from Wattpad, M/M, Reincarnation, teacherxstudent AU, the first part is crap, the other half is less crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 27,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a fucked-up suicidal sophomore at Maria High School, who lives alone, after his mother dies, and his father disappears. His English teacher, Mr. Rivaille, notices that he is failing English class, so he keeps Eren after class for lessons. <br/>Mr. Rivaille finds Eren's secret- and just wants the boy to be happy.<br/>But the only way they can be happy is if they remember.<br/>Reincarnation is real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

-Eren's POV-

I walked into the crowded classroom, the hoodie sleeves itching at my arms, and the books falling at my desk. Armin shot a look at me, which I ignored and plopped down at my seat. Mr. Rivaille walked to the front of the class, and I pulled out my notebook from my pocket as he started talking, not paying attention. It was the last class of the day, cut me some slack. The pages flipped by as I looked past the notes I had left for various different people, for when I was gone. I started writing.   
Dear armin,  
Thanks you for being here for I. You were a amazing person in the time I knew u. See you in the after-life.   
Eren

I slid the notebook back into my pocket as the bell started to ring, and I collected my books. Since I sat in the back, so Mr. Rivaille didn't notice me, I was the last one walking towards the door. But when I tried to get up, I saw Mr. Rivaille put his hand down on my desk.   
"Eren Jaeger," he said, his cold eyes staring into mine.   
"Yes?"   
"You are failing this class. You have not turned in a single assignment this entire year, and I haven't seen you participate in class."  
"So?"  
"So I want you to pass this class. You're going to stay after class and learn all of the things you've missed."  
"Make me, shortie," I sneered. Bad idea. He dragged me over to his desk and sat me down, standing in front of me, and holding up the notebook that had slipped put of my pocket.  
"What is this, Eren?"  
"A-A notebook."  
"And what's in it?"  
"Paper."  
"And what is on that paper?"   
I got up from the chair and snatched the notebook from his hand.   
"None of your business."  
"Oi, the brat's diary, is it? Sit back down, will you? I'm here for a reason."   
I found myself lowering into Mr. Rivaille's chair, and I saw him collecting some papers from his file cabinets.   
"Mr. Rivaille, why are you doing this?" I asked, putting the notebook away.   
"Because I don't want you in my damn class next year. Call me Levi, because you'll be here for a while."   
He threw a composition notebook down in front of me.  
"Write something for me."  
I opened up the notebook and wrote "something" on the front page.   
"God damn it, Eren."  
"I wrote something, didn't I?"  
"Yes, you did. List ten reasons why you don't pay attention to me in class."   
I started writing-   
1\. Its boring as fuck  
2\. I don't care.  
3\. I'm not going to be a author or whatever.   
4\. I have better things to do.   
5\. I don't really like u.

"Stop, stop," Levi said, his hand on my shoulder. "Five is enough."  
"How is this helping me?"  
"It's not. It's helping me."  
"Can I get out of here?"  
"No."  
I sat there, writing short stories, while Levi edited them and criticized me. I caught myself looking at him, his grey eyes, tidy hair- No! I didn't like him! I'm not gay!  
After a while, he dismissed me, and I walked through the hallways, I noted that it was past seven, and I threw my things in my satchel and started to walk home.  
"Oi, Jaeger," a voice called from behind. Levi was walking behind me, coat billowing out as he ran to catch up to me.   
"What do you want?"  
"I'm just walking home."  
"Don't you have a car?"  
"I only live a block from here, at the new apartment complex. You?"  
"Same. Guess we'll be walking home together."  
I couldn't help but notice the warm sensation in my cheeks- and it wasn't from the biting cold.


	2. Chapter Two

-Levi's POV-

The snow started to fall as Eren and I walked home in silence, coating the ground in a thin layer of white. Eren just flipped his hood up and continued walking, ignoring me and the weather. Together, we approached the tall building, and I reached my hand into the pocket of my coat, pulling out the plastic keycard. Eren dug through his bag, pushing aside pencils and books, until he shut the bag.  
"Ah, fuck me," he muttered. We were standing in the lobby now, and I unwrapped the red scarf from my neck.  
"Something wrong, brat?"   
"Forgot my key again. Shit, it's 20 bucks to get a new one."  
"Where'd you leave it?"  
"Hell if I know."  
I sighed, looking down at the card in my hand. The kid probably didn't have anywhere else to stay, but with me? If I had to.  
"Come on," I said, dragging him into the elevator, noticing how he winced as I grabbed his wrist.  
"What?" he asked, pulling his hand away as we stood in the empty box.  
"Well, you don't have to pay to get a new keycard. You can just stay with me tonight," I said, watching as he ran a hand through his hair and blushed.  
"Levi, it's fine you don't have to."  
"Where else do you have to go?"  
He sighed and hung his head lower than it already was.  
"Nowhere."  
"Case settled, you're staying with me."  
"Fine."  
The elevator opened to my floor, and I slid the key into the lock, pushing the door open at the sane time. Eren shuffled in, and turned to address me.  
"Thanks, Levi. Where should I put my stuff?"  
"Well, take your shoes off here-I don't want any dirt fucking up my carpet. You can put your bag next to the table."  
I hung my coat on the hook by the door and set my own bag on the table, pulling out a stack of papers and my red pen.  
"Yeager, did you even bother doing this assignment?" I asked, waving the papers in front of his face.  
"Y-Yeah, I started it. Here," he stuttered, pulling a notebook out of his satchel and flipping to a page. I read over the incomplete essay and graded it- his first actual grade if the year.   
"Oi, brat, you can hand stuff like this in for a grade, you know?"  
"But it's not finished. I never feel like finishing anything."  
"So? It's a grade."  
"Whatever. Anything you want me to do while I'm here? I need to repay you."  
"Can you cook?"  
"Yeah. My mom taught me."  
"Good, because I can't cook for shit. If you could make dinner, even though it's a bit late, that would be nice."  
"Okay."  
I sat, running through the essays, red pen flying, not looking up until I heard Eren's sweet voice come from the kitchen. Wait, sweet voice? I'm not falling for that damn brat!  
"Levi, dinner's ready, if you want to get ready!" he called. Clearing the table off, I saw Eren walk in with two plates of spaghetti and chicken.  
"This is what I could make with what you had," he said placing the plates down at the table, then getting up and untying the apron he had on. He looked so cute, I couldn't help but giggle.  
"What?" Eren asked, turning his head to glare at me.   
"Nothing, nothing," I said, watching him sit down. To avoid conversation, I started eating, and we ate in silence. Once the plates were emptied, I carried them into the kitchen and started to wash.   
"Levi, I can clean the dishes," Eren said, walking in the room.  
"No, it's fine," I said, dropping the sponge as he leaned over me and placed his arms around my neck.  
"You have work to do, anyway."  
"Fine," I said, snapping my head down and walking out of the room, making sure Eren couldn't see the lingering pink on my cheeks.


	3. Chapter Three

-Eren's POV-

I sat at the table, watching Levi grade the papers, and twiddling my thumbs.  
"I'm sorry, Levi," I said, and he looked up.  
"What for? Last time I checked, you haven't done anything wrong."  
"For being such an inconvenience. I have probably messed up so many things in your class, and now I'm here, and making you stay after school to help me."  
"Brat, I chose to help you. You don't need to apologize."  
"Thanks. I should probably get to sleep, I'll just take the couch," I said, pushing the chair in.   
"You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch."  
"No, Levi, you don-"  
"Eren, take it. Half of my time I pass out on the couch anyway."  
"O-Okay, thanks."  
I walked into Levi's room and slid off my jacket, folding and placing it on the bedside table. Then clock read "11:45", and I curled into the neatly made bed and started to doze off.  
About 15 minutes later, the door cracked open, and light creeped in, along with Levi. He crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around me.  
"I couldn't help it, Eren. Would you stay here with me?" he whispered in my ear as I stiffened due to his touch.   
"Y-Yes," I replied, feeling his hands stray to my pants, and I rolled over to face him.  
"Levi, I don't mind if you want me stay or leave, but I.. I don't want you doing that," I said, trying my best not to collapse into his short stature and beautiful eyes.  
"Eren, I need you."  
"Levi, I don't."  
It hurt me to push him away, but I tolerated him wrapping his arms around me and curling into me, and I fell asleep in his arms.

The sun rose outside, and I rose to Levi shaking my shoulder.   
"Oi, brat, I made breakfast," he said, starting to make the bed as I got up.  
"Holy fuck, Levi, it's 5 in the fucking morning. School doesn't start until eight!" I whined.   
"And I like to get a head start in the morning. Besides, I need to get there early to set up."  
"Then why the hell did you wake me up?"  
"Because I wanted to see your face."  
I walked out of the room, taking my jacket with me. Levi had set out two plates of eggs, and had my papers laid out on one side of the table.   
"Levi, the fuck did you do with my papers?"  
"Wow, foul mouth in the morning, huh? What happened to the cute and polite Eren from yesterday?"  
"Just answer me."  
"You have homework to do," he said, walking out of the room and sitting down across from me.  
"Does it look like I care?"  
"You should."  
"Well I don't."  
"Shut up and do it, or I'll screw with your math grades-I know that you cheat off of Armin."  
"How the fuck do you know that?" I asked through a mouthful of eggs, but I picked up a pencil and looked at the papers.  
"I have no idea how the fuck to do this," I whispered. Levi got up and stood over me, watching me attempt to do the math problem.  
"Eren, you're doing everything completely wrong. Let me show you," Levi said, taking the pencil from my hand. After a bit, I had the worksheet completed, and I shoved it in my bag, along with the other papers. I trailed behind Levi as he threw the coat on and looped the bag over his shoulder. The cold wind bit my face once we got outside, and we walked together in the snow to school. Kids were already showing up, even though school didn't start for another hour.  
"Hey, Jaeger! Spend a night with the stray?" A voice called, and I turned to see Jean.  
"Shut up, horseface," I growled, and felt the kid pick me up by my collar.  
"What did you call me?"  
"Horseface," I said, sliding out of my jacket. If I had taken another moment to look, I'd have seen the small notebook fall out, which Levi picked up and slid into his own pocket.  
"Oh, look, he thinks that petty insults can save him," Jean sneered, hitting me in the stomach. Before I could throw a punch back, Levi pulled me inside by my ear. We got into the 10th grade hallway, and he put me down to fumble with his keys and unlock the door. I threw my jacket back on, thanked him, and walked down to find my locker, which was thankfully in the same hallway.  
Today was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter Four

-Eren's POV-

My hand reached into the jacket pocket, but the small black notebook was not to be found. Fuck.   
"Eren, do you have your homework?" Mrs. Zoe asked, even though I never had it before.  
"Yes," I muttered, pulling it out of the bag and handing it to her.  
"Is this Rivaille's writing?" she asked, looking at the paper.  
"Yeah. He showed me how to do most of it," I said.  
"I'm sure the stray showed him more than that!" Jean jeered. Pretty much everyone knew that I had been seen walking to school with Levi, or the stray, this morning, and rumors had gotten out of control.  
Although Levi did try something last night.  
"Shut it, horseface! I'm pretty sure freckled Jesus wouldn't like you calling names rather than his own!" I jeered back, and Marco blushed and looked down at his paper.  
"You're one to talk!"  
I sighed and looked at the sheet Mrs. Zoe handed out- she was "busy" and didn't have time to organize today's materials. My pencil flew across the paper as I worked out the problems I actually knew how to do, for once!  
"Thank god for Levi," I muttered under my breath as I put the pencil down and looked around. Nobody else was finished!  
"Jaeger, get back to work," Mrs. Zoe called from across the classroom, tipping her glasses to look at me when I pulled out some of my work for Levi.  
"I'm finished," I called back. She came over to me and looked at the paper.  
"Holy shit, thank god for Levi," I heard her whisper, setting the paper back down on my desk.  
"Is all you really need to do is listen to someone and you can do your work, Jaeger?"  
"I'm sure he was listening to Rivaille all night!" Horseface called.  
"What are we talking about in here?" I heard, and turned my head to see Levi standing in the doorway. Jean whipped his head down and kept working, while Levi walked over to me, dropping the notebook on my desk. There was a sticky note on top that read,  
"See me at your activity period, I shouldn't have class. We need to talk about this- if you're going to die, at least die with correct grammar in your final words."  
I sighed- of course Levi would only care about grammar, what else is there for him?  
"Oh, a love letter from your boyfriend?"   
"Shut it, horseface," I heard, and saw Mrs. Zoe call to Jean from her desk.


	5. Chapter Five

-Levi's POV-

I walked back in to the empty classroom, sitting down at my desk and propping my feet up. The door creaked open and I looked up from the book I was reading, only to see Erwin, a Social Studies teacher.  
"Smith, what do you want?" I asked, putting the book down.  
"Rumors are flying, Levi. The hell happened with you and that kid last night?"  
"If you're so petty to wonder, the kid stayed at my apartment last night- he forgot the key to his."  
"Oh, shit! Didn't try anything funny, did you?"  
"Of course not, you pervert," I lied, looking back down at the book. "Now get out, don't you have anything better to do?"  
The day dragged on, with me teaching the same dull thing to class after class, until lunch finally came, and so did Yaeger's activity period. He sheepishly walked into the classroom, and I grabbed his wrist and dragged him through the hallways, into the teacher's lounge. Nobody was there, and I threw him down at the table.  
"Eren, why the fuck are you going to commit suicide?"  
"We're not here about that, are we? Just about my amazing grammar," he muttered, toying at the edge of his notebook. I slid my hand under his chin and lifted his head up, causing him to blush and avoid looking at me.  
"To hell we're here about your damned grammar. I don't want you to kill yourself."  
"Why do you care?"  
"Because I do. Now, I just want to know why."  
"Mum's dead, dad's gone, I only have two friends, I'm horrible in school, and, to top it all off, I'm probably gay."  
"Probably gay?" I asked, letting his head droop back down. "The fuck does that mean?"  
"There's you, isn't there? And now with horseface spreading all these rumors..."  
"Why is that a bad thing?"  
"It's you."  
"That stings."  
"Hmph."  
I sat down next to him and started to flip through the papers. We sat in silence as I read each one, not saying a thing about his damn grammar.  
"Eren," I said, stopping at the last page that was written on. It was addressed to no other than Levi Rivaille.

Dear Levi,  
I'll try my best to write correctly, as that is what you wanted from me. Thank you so much for all you did, even though it was only in one day.  
This will be my last letter, for I will die tonight.  
You were the last person to change my life.  
Thank you.  
Love,  
Eren.

"I wanted to read this one here with you for the first time," I said, trying not to tear up. "Eren, you're not going to die tonight."

"Who are you to stop me?" he snapped, reaching his hand out to grab the notebook.  
"Eren, I will take your fucking keycard and hide it so you have to come over again," I whispered in his ear, taking his outstretched hand and putting it on the table. "You have your whole life ahead of you- graduate, go to college. get a wife and have kids! All of those things you can do!"  
"Levi, I'm worthless, can't you see that? Everyone else has already given up on me, why not you?"  
"Eren, you're not worthless."  
"Yes, I am! I have no friends, no life, nothing! My grades are horrible, and I definitely won't get into college!"  
"Eren, don't give up on your life! I did t-" I stopped, looking at the years in his eyes, and the look on his face. Putting his hand down, I used my own to wipe off his face, and I pulled the brown hair out of his eyes.  
"Eren, I did that a long time ago, and I didn't have anyone to save me. Nobody there for me, so I had to save myself. I have the scars to prove it," I whispered, letting him roll up the sleeves of my sweater, and he saw the long-healed cuts over my arms, and one stood out the most.  
"I would have died if I didn't stop with that one- I was only millimeters away from cutting the artery, but I knew when to stop."  
"L-Levi," he whispered, tracing the cuts with his fingers. "Why did... Why?"  
"Because I had nobody except myself. I shut out everyone, and I got rid of my emotions. But you need someone there for you, Eren. And I'd love to be here for you."  
"Levi?"  
"Yes?"  
"Th-Thank you," he whispered, then closed the space between our lips. It would have been perfect if I didn't see the door swing open at that moment.


	6. Chapter Six

-Eren's POV-

Levi's rough lips met mine, and I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to let go of the seemingly emotionless man who had opened up to me. If he was like this, really, then maybe there wasn't a reason to die.

"Well, well, well," a voice called from the doorway. Levi ripped himself away from me, and I looked up to see Jean standing in the door, with Mr. Smith running up to catch him.

"Kirschtein, what are you-" Mr. Smith called, then stopped behind him in the doorway, seeing the two of of sitting there. "Levi? Yaeger? What are you doing here?"  
"They were making out in here, Mr. Smith," Horseface said, turning to adress the teacher. 

"Oi, Kirschtein, you know students aren't allowed in the teach-" Levi started, getting up from the chair and glaring at Jean.

"Then what the hell is he doing here?" Jean snapped, cutting off Levi.  
"If you would let me finish my sentence, I would have said without teacher's permission."

Mr. Smith walked into the room, sitting down at the table across from me and setting his face in his hands. I looked down, setting my hands in my lap and tried to ignore Jean and Levi bickering in the background, until I felt Levi's hand set itself on my shoulder. 

"Rivaille, what the hell are we going to do about this?" Mr. Smith said, looking up. "Hell, it's probably not even legal!"

"None of this was ever any of your buisness," Levi responded. "Kirschtein, get back to class, it should be starting soon. We'll be keeping Eren."

Jean huffed out of the room, running up the stairs to get to class in time. I looked back down at my hands, twisting the small bracelet Mikasa had got me, which was made of a bunch of small shells- it was from the ocean, and she had made it herself. 

"Eren, are you okay?" Mr. Smith said, and I realized that I was crying, the tears running down my wrist.

"No," I whispered, and I felt Levi pull me into his side, and the soft sweater tickled my cheek. It was oddly comforting, but I inched away from the short man, and sat at the table.

"You know, I have absolutely no idea what is going on here," Mr. Smith said, then walked over to the phone, picking it off of the wall, "but I think we'll be here a while." The buttons clicked underneath his fingers.

"Hello, Dot? Yes, it's Erwin. Rivaille and I are busy, and won't be able to attend the rest of today's classes. Please send substitues. Yes, I know that I've already done this too many times. Yes, it's important. Okay, thank you."

"Levi, you're fine for the rest of the day," he said, sitting back down. "Now, Eren, what the hell is going on here?"

I looked back up, sliding the jacket sleeve over my cut wrists, and wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I-I don't think even L-Levi knows, and I-I sure as h-hell don't," I stuttered, trying to catch my breath, and Levi wrapped his arms around me.

"I guess it's wierd. Eren forgot his apartment card yesterday, and then stayed at my place. Nothing happened there," he started, then looked down at me. My eyes told him to lie about that part- it wasn't really important to the story, anyway. "Kirschtein, or Horseface, found us walking to the school this morning, and I guess rumors spread. Eren, am I allowed to tell him what happened next?"

"Y-Yeah," I whispered, then nestled into him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Eren dropped this," Levi said, pushing the notebook towards Smith. "I called him here to talk about it, then I let something slip out, and you walked in on us. End of story."

Mr. Smith flipped through the notebook, then looked up at me, and reached over to grab my arm. Before I could protest, he rolled up the sleeve of my jacket and started at the cuts, some of which had only just scabbed over.

"Eren?" he said, looking into my tear stained eyes.

"Yes?" I replied, trying to pull my hand away.

"Don't," he said, then let me slide my hand back into my lap. I collapsed into Levi once Mr. Smith left. We were safe, for now- Jean wouldn't let this oppurtunity run past him.

"Alright, want to start to head back up to the class?" he asked, setting his face close to mine as the bell was close to ringing.

"Yeah," I said, bringing myself to my feet and steadying myself against the table as I started trailing behind Levi, the bell ringing through the hallways. We started running up the stairs, trying to get out before the crowds swarmed the hallways. Just in time, we walked into Levi's room and came face-to-face with a large handful of students.

"Don't you guys have things to do?" Levi asked, pushing his way through the thick knot of people to get to his desk. 

"Why do you say so? Do you need your Eren Time?" Jean sneered, pinning me up against the wall. Levi started pulling out papers and books from the shelves behing him and placing them on his desk.

"Kirschtein, don't you want to see Bott? I'm sure he's getting tired of waiting for you in the bathrooms," Levi said, keeping his calm voice, but shooting me a small smile. Jean let go of my arms and walked over to Levi's desk, dismissing the other kids, and I walked to the wall behind Levi. 

"There's no way you'll make fun at Marco. He's mine, and I'm going to make sure he's safe."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's more of your fuckbuddy than a boyfriend," Levi started, staring at Jean, and I watched him squirm under Levi's wrath. "Jean, I've known for a while why you've been skipping class, and It's not just to go shopping. The halls echo with your moans."

"At least I'm getting some, virgin Eren's probably too scared to take it to the next level, especially with a rough stray like you."

"Actually, for your information, Eren and I slept together last night," Levi said, and I looked down and blushed. It wasn't completely a lie, we did sleep together, but as in we slept in the same bed. 

"Oh, did you, now? I'm sure that the school would love to hear that!"

"And I'm sure that the school would enjoy me handing out your sex schedule, and the doodles of Marco you have on your notes. You shut up about this, and I won't say a word."

"Deal."

"Alright, Kirschtein, I have a few things I need to do, and I would appreciate if you would get out. And before you say it, none of those things are Eren."


	7. Chapter Seven

-Eren's POV-

 

I sat down at Levi's desk and looked at the notebook in front of me, opening to a clean page. 

"Alright, Eren, write a sentence for me."

I nodded, then wrote;;

the boy ran

"Alright, Eren, I already see two things wrong with this sentence," Levi remarked, leaning over me and correcting the sentence in red pen. "Punctuation and Capitalization."

"Alright, so the sentence is good?"

"Well, no, it's not good. It's correct, but only basic. 6 rules, Eren- Who, What, When, Where, Why, and How."

"Alright," I sighed and looked at the sentence.

The moonlight reflected on the lake as the young criminal dashed past, feet hitting the ground as his breath was caught on every step, looking back to see the guards chasing him. 

"Did you really just write that?" Levi asked, looking down.

"Yeah."

"Th-That's correct grammar, Eren! And an apposition? Since when could you actually write?"

"It's a sentence, isn't it? You wanted a grammatically correct sentence, so I gave you one."

Levi just stood there, looking down at me, then back at the paper. 

"I-I.. Eren, if all of your writing was this good, you'd probably be getting straight A's in this class."

"Do I care about grades?"

"You should! Eren, please write me something else!"

The time continued like this, until Levi tried to get over his shock and actually teach me something. I didn't really know what was so special about me writing correctly- anyone could write, it just takes extra effort to write well. Before I knew it, it was seven again, and Levi was tucking the notebook back into the shelves. I got up, grabbed my bag, and went out to my locker to get my things. 

"Keycard, keycard... Where is that damn thing?" I muttered, digging through my messy locker. 

"Yaeger," a cold voice said behind me.

"Yes, Levi?"  
"Next time we're cleaning out your damn locker. No wonder you can't find your keycard," he continued, then chuckled under his breath. I saw him reach up to my top shelf and pull out the small slip of plastic.

"Found it."

I thanked him, then we walked out of the school, trudging through the cold weather, talking about the upcoming holiday.

"Are you doing anything for Christmas, Levi?"

"Oh, well..."

"What?"

"There's something else on Chirstmas, but nobody ever cared. Not even my parents."

"Oh, really? What is it?"

Levi dug his face into his scarf to hide his blushing cheeks and mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?"  
Mumble. I reached over and pulled the scarf down from his face and looked at him. He just blushed more and looked down.

"M-My birthday..."

"O-Oh! It is?"

"Y-Yeah, but nobody ever really cared."

"Well I sure as hell care! What do you want?"

"You don't need to get me anything, Eren."

"Fuck that- I'm getting you something!" I laughed, walking through the lobby, and into the elevator. Levi didn't say anything when we were riding up, only a small goodbye as I got out. Before I could reply, an arm grabbed the hood on my jacket and pulled me down the hallway and into my apartment.

"Eren, the fuck were you doing with him?" Mikasa said as she threw me down on the couch.

"I was in the elevator, Mom."

"Don't mock me. You know about the rumors going around."

"Yeah, yeah. Some of them are true."

"WHAT?"

"I-I mean that we stayed in the same apartment last night! I f-forgot my keycard, so I had to stay over at Levi's."

"Couldn't you just buy a new keycard?"

"Well, yeah, but Levi made me stay over."

Mikasa sighed and put her face in her hand. 

"Now, if you excuse me, I have homework to do."

I pulled my bag over to the table and pulled out the math worksheet. Before I knew that I knew what I was doing, I had the worksheet completed, and it had only taken about a half hour. It was the same things that Levi had taught me, so I had flew through them. Next, I pulled out the class novel. It was actually pretty interesting, so I was happy to read the chapters assigned for tonight. Was homework always this easy? I really only did what I felt like, so it probably wasn't. Oh well, actually doing my homework is a start. I didn't notice when Mikasa left, only that she was slightly pissed at me. She was so protective, like she was my sister, or something.

It was around nine when I finally finished everything. I walked into the bathroom and looked at the sorry thing that was called Eren Yaeger in the mirror. Look at me- I couldn't do anything right. I had said that I would die today, maybe I could do that right. The mirror swung aside to reveal prescriptions- old ones that I had kept from my mom, just for this reason. Over the counter expired pills, this could do the trick.

The cap screwed off and I downed the bottle, and felt my vision blur. Might as well add red to that blur of colour. But I couldn't pick up the razor, my hands were too shaky, and I felt my feet give in and I fell to the ground. 

 

-Levi's POV-

I sat on the couch, watching a movie, trying to get my mind off of Eren. Was he really going to die? He wouldn't! But he said he- Might as well go and check on him. 

I stood outside of Eren't apartment door.

Knock

Knock

"Eren? You there?"

Knock 

I heard something fall to the floor.

"Eren?"

Knock. I was done with these games- I kicked the door in and looked for Eren. What I saw didn't surprise me, but scared me. 

"Eren!"


	8. Chapter Eight

-Levi's POV-

"911, what's your issue?"  
"I-I, h-he's almost gone. Pl-Please come h-help."

"Sir, we'll need you to state a problem before we send an emergency unit."

"M-My friend committed s-suicide, a-and he's lay-laying unconcious o-on the floor. W-We're at room 292 i-in Ti-Titan A-Apartments."

"Okay, sir, we're sending an emergency unit over to your apartment right now. Please stay on the line."

The phone fell to my side as I kneeled down and looked at Eren- his face white, hand cutting into the teeth of the razor as he gripped it. His hair fell down in front of his eyes, and I brushed it away. Why? Why would he do this? I let my head fall and I closed the space between our lips, and his skin was cold, but his heart still ran.

I picked him up and handed him over to the paramedics when I heard them run in, and I looked up at them with tears in my eyes. 

"His mum is dead, and his dad is gone. Can I ride with him?" I asked, feeling his weight being taken from my arms. The paramedic looked me up and down, then sighed.

"Fine."

It was silent in the ambulance, but only in spirit. Eren's heart monitor was beating, and people surrounded him, doing things I couldn't see. I let myself fall into my thoughts, laying my head in my hands.

What if Eren dies? 

No, he wouldn't die. I wouldn't let him.

 

The cold air greeted me as I ran behind the paramedics, watching Eren's still face get paler in the moonlight.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Dong.

Ten chimes from the clock. It was getting late now, and I was getting worried. The doctors wouldn't let me in the room with Eren, so I had to sit in the waiting room, letting the tears warm my cold face.

"Mr. Rivaille?" A voice called, and I looked up.

"Armin Arlert? What are you doing here?"

"I work here as an intern. It looks good on your college application. What are you doing here?"

"Eren's your friend, right? He can trust you?"

"Y-Yeah! We've been friends since 6th grade!"  
"Did you ever notice anything bad about him?"

"Besides his grades, not really."

"W-Well, he's in there-" I pointed to the room Eren was in- "possibly dead. He tried to commit suicide."

Armin dropped the papers he was holding and ran over to the door, sliding in. I could see a tear forming as he ran. Later, he came out running, and tackled me in an embrace.

"H-He's okay."

I sighed, closing my arms around the shaking boy. My arms reached to my face to clear the tears from my eyes, and Armin bent down to pick up the scattered papers.

"I n-need to get back to work, but Eren sh-should be okay in a couple of h-hours or so."

"Oh."

I sat there as Armin walked away, pulling out my phone and typing up a quick email.

Dear Mr. Pixis,

I, Levi Rivaille, will not be present during school hours tomorrow due to a tragic event. Please send a substitute in. Thank you.

 

My phone found its way to my pocket, and I felt myself drifting off.

-Jean's POV-

The sunlight screened through my curtains, and I climbed out of the bed, leaving Marco laying there. There was 3 hours until school started, so there was no need to wake him. The shower ran cold as I jumped in, and started to clean my hair. 

Time Skip~

Marco sat at the table, drinking coffee, and reading his book.

"Hey, Love, sleep well?" I asked, ruffling his hair as I walked past. 

"Well enough. You?"  
"I slept fine after I got your dick out of my ass."

"Jean!" Marco blushed, looking down, and I laughed. He was still so innocent after what I had done to him.

I grabbed my bag off of the chair and threw my coat on.

"Marco, I'm going to head out to that new cafe- The Basement, was it? I think Mikasa works there."

"Okay, just don't go flirting with her."

"Come on, you know you want to fuck her."

"I want to fuck you." This was my turn to blush.

"See you at school."

"Bye."

I walked out into the cold, passing by the hospital as I walked, which wasn't so far from this new cafe. As I walked in, I was shocked to find a certain someone sitting, drinking a steaming cup of hot tea and eating a scone. It was no other than Mr. Rivaille- The Stray. We called him that because he was so much like a stray cat: introverted, cold, independent, defensive, and mean.

What was he doing here? We had school in an hour, and I knew he had to be there early! I shot a second look at him, and I saw the bags under his bloodshot eyes, his had shaking as he held the carboard cup, his hair disheveled. Maybe now wasn't the right time to ask- or make fun of him. I may be rude, but I'm not heartless. 

"Hello, would you like to place you o- Jean! It's nice to see you here for once!' Mikasa said, standing behind the counter.

"Well, the rumors are right for once! You do work here!"

"Ah, well we need to get to school soon, so do you want something?"

"Yeah, just get me a black coffee."

"Okay!"

She seemed different than usual- happier, more pleasant. I guess it was just part of the job, to be happy and act nice. 

"Here you go! Have a wonderful day!" she said, handing me the coffee after I paid. Rivaille still sat there, just looking down and continuing to check his phone. He looked up as I sat down across from him.

"The fuck do you want? I've got no damn sex tips for you and Marco, if that's what." 

"Geez, Rivaille, I'm not blind. What's wrong?"

He sighed, looking down.

"E-Eren."

"What about him?"

"H-He tried to commit suicide l-last night."

Oh.


	9. Chapter Nine

-Jean's POV-

"T-Tried, right? That means he's okay!" I said, standing up and slamming my hands on the table. Levi looked up, his hair falling in his tear-stained face.

"Right. He'll be fine, eventually. You should just get to class, Kirschtein."

"No! This could be my fault! Why did he want to die?"

"I don't know."

"Then it could have been me!"

"Kirschtein, GET OUT!" Levi screamed, getting the attention of the people who weren't already staring at us. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked back to see Mikasa standing there, coat on, and red scarf twirling around her neck.

"Jean, you should just leave him be," she said, looking down. 

"You're going to see him too, aren't you?" I whispered, a tear running down my face. 

"Y-Yes."

"Okay," I said, then threw my head down and walked out. Why did I even try to act strong? Why did I try to act like I knew everything, like I ruled everyone? 

I wasn't powerful.

I was far from great.

But if I stopped now, I would just crash. I had built up a life for myself, no matter how broken I was inside. But that would collapse if Eren was gone. 

I turned and looked at the hospital, the cold wind freezing my face, and I wanted to say something to Eren. Do something for him. All I could do was salute.

And then I remembered.

The Survey Corps.

-Levi's POV-

I slid my hands into the pockets of my coat and ran out into the cold. Kirschtein was standing in the cold, looking at the hospital, setting his arm back at his side, and turning around. I let him walk, head down, letting tears hit the pavement. He deserved it. 

"Rivaille, do you know why we have wings?" he yelled, stopping in his tracks. 

"What?" I called, walking towards him.

"Why do we have wings? Wings aren't to fly, are they?"

"Jean, the fuck are you talking about?"

"Wings are for freedom aren't they?" he said, then turned. "The Wings of Freedom! That's what they meant! You remember, don't you?"

"This is no time to joke, Kirschtein! What the hell is this?"

He dropped down to his knees, the tears running now. They seemed to freeze as they hit the cold cement.

"Why do we run when we can fly? What happened since then? Where are they?"

I scoffed and held my hand out. Jean just lay there, curling into a ball and sniffling, spurting nonsense.

"Fly on, Corporal."

"Corporal?"

"Fly on."

Corporal. Where had I heard that before? It felt like a name I knew, like a name I should remember- but I didn't. Like a past life. 

Jean just got up and started to run away from me and the hospital. Who knows what was going on in that head of his? I collected myself and started to walk towards the hospital, to Eren, and away from Jean. My feet picked up speed as I started to run, the cold air brushing my face, and I was greeted by warmth as I approached the hospital, slowing my speed.

The door slid open and I walked in to Eren's room, seeing the frail figure that lay in the bed, eyes slightly open, and hand holding a book in his lap. 

"Eren?" I whispered, and he slightly turned his head towards me, mouth twitching upwards.

"L-Levi, you should be at work," he replied, closing the book. I saw that it was a book on grammar that I had lent him yesterday.

"With you here? I would never." I crossed over to him and sat in the chair, taking his hand and closing it in mine. "I love you, Eren."

"I love you too, Levi."

We sat in silence, and I watched him slowly slip into sleep, so I got up to talk to his nurse.

"When will he be released?" I asked. 

"In a week or so. After two days, he will be stronger and able to leave his room, so you can bring him anything. Are you his legal guardian?"

"O-Oh, no! I'm his English teacher!"

"Oh my, I apologize! You will be able to drop off any schoolwork he will need. Do you have contacts for his legal guardians?"

"He doesn't really have any. Mother's dead, Father ran off somewhere. I guess I'm the closest thing the poor kid has because we live in the same apartment building, and I tutor him after class, so we walk home together."

"Wow, poor kid. Would you be able to watch for him after he's released? If we get legal rights, he can stay over at your apartmart, if that's okay."

"That would be fine, as long as he's okay with it."

"Alright, I need to talk to the doctors about this, then. Will you be heading out?"

"No, I'll stay here."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you then."

I walked back into the room, silently celebrating inside- I could possibly keep Eren! Well, for a week or something. But whatever!

I loved him so much, I didn't want to stay away from him. Every moment we had was precious.


	10. Chapter Ten

-Levi's POV-

I ran out of the empty classroom, shoving my way through the halls, my bag flapping open behind me. There was one thing I had to do, and I wanted to get it done as fast as possible- I was getting Eren today. Sure, he was only staying with me for a month, but I got to have him for that time. It was hard keeping my usual done-with-this-shit look on when I ran out to my car and started fumbling with my keys, and I got a few wierd looks from students, but I ignored them. The tires screeched on the asphalt as I sped out of the parking lot and into the streets, taking the quickest way to the hospital.

"Left, right, turn, fucking shit wrong way," I muttered under my breath as I found my way around, and I nearly forgot my keys in the car as I hopped out and made my way into the departure area. Eren was standing in the lobby, accompanied by the nurse I had met earlier, with a backpack full of medicines and such. My legs didn't stop as I ran up to him and buried my face in his chest, wrapping him in a hug. The nurse seemed to understand that I was a bit too compassionate with him over the week he was hospitalized, so she let us stand there in silence, him slightly leaning down to hug me.

"Alright, Mr. Rivaille, are you ready to take Eren home?" the nurse, whose name I learned was Miss Leonhart, asked, pulling Eren away from me and smiling. 

"I've been waiting," I laughed, and pulled him back, lowering my head in thanks to the nurse as we walked out. The discharge papers were gripped in Eren's hand, and he didn't say much as we got in the car, but I saw how happy he was to be out.

"Eren, are you sure you want to live with me for now?" I asked, putting the key in the ignition and starting up the car.

"Of course," he smiled, then looked down. "I'm sure it will make me feel better."

"I just don't want you trying that again, okay?"

"No promises."

I sighed, and put Eren's favourite CD in the radio- I had asked him what it was when he was in the hospital and went out and bought it for him. 

"I love you, Eren."

"I love you too."

The car ride was spent in silence as we drove home, and I opened the door for him once we got to the apartment building. We stopped by his apartment first, getting some clothes and necessities for him, throwing them in a small suitcase tucked in the back of his closet, then I picked him up and wheeled the suitcase into the elevator, leaving his apartment closed, behind us. Eren giggled and tried to squirm from my grasp, but I just held on tight and smiled down at him.

"I like being the one to look down at you, for once," I laughed, then ran my free hand through his hair, causing him to blush.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're so freakishly short!" 

"It's not my fault you're so freakishly tall!"

He was laughing as I carried him into the apartment, and I set him on the couch and put his suitcase into the guest room. 

There was one last thing I needed to do.

I walked into the bathroom, running my hand over the top of the doorway until I found what I was looking for. The one razor I had, the one that had almost killed me, but had lay untouched for years. The metal bent and snapped, and I wrapped it in a tissue and threw it in the trashcan, trying to make sure Eren couldn't find it. Then, as a precaution from the hospital, I locked away all my medicine with a padlock in my cupboard, so Eren couldn't get to it. It was a small measure to make sure he was safe.

"Alright, Eren, what do you want for dinner?" I called, walking in to the living room, to find Eren looking through his backpack. 

"Oh! Whatever you want to make is fine!" he said, popping his head up in surprise.

"Looking for something?"  
"O-Oh, it's nothing, don't worry," he laughed, then put his head back down. I walked over to him and put my hands on his shoulders and rested my head on top of his.

"You sure? You're getting pretty flustered over it."

"Really, it's nothing. I'll show you later if I find it," he said, starting to mutter to himself, and I lifted myself away. 

"You're a weird kid, you know? Are you sure you're okay with whatever?"

"Well, knowing you can't cook, I should probably make something instead."

"Eren, you just got out of the hospital, let me do things for you."

"Fine, as long as you don't burn everything. Then I'll have to take over."

I laughed and pulled his head up, pecking him on the cheek. 

"Love you."

He snapped his head down and blushed, and I walked into the kitchen, looking around. What could I make for Eren? What did he like? Shit, I had no fucking idea what he liked! I decided that I would just make personal pizzas, because everyone likes pizza. 

With cheese, or pepperoni? Does he like mushrooms? What about peppers?

Shit, I'm antagonizing too much over this. It's just dinner.

-Time Skip-

I set the plates on the coffee table in the living room- I had made 2 plain, cheese pizzas, and set aside toppings in smaller bowls. Eren was asleep on the couch, notebook in his hand, which was opened to a page that was half-filled with writing. I recognized it as one of the first stories he had written, and I saw his thumb tucked in to a paper behind it. 

It was the story again, this time rewritten to suit what I had said. The handwriting was shaky and light, probably from his earlier days in the hospital. But it was still amazing, even better than the sentence I had asked him to write that one day. It was wonderful, a story about a man who leaves home to find love, but only finds hatred, until he realizes that hate is the root of all love. It brought tears to my eyes, and I quickly shut the notebook and slid it back into the bag before Eren could notice me crying. If the brat ever saw me show my emotions, I'd be damned.

"Eren, I made dinner," I whispered, hanging on to him as I kneeled down, and placed my face against his neck. His eyes foggily opened, and a small groan emitted from his mouth as he sat up, and I crawled onto the couch next to him. He was wearing a sweater that was way too big for him, so the sleeves fell over his arms, and the waist and collar were drooping. I climbed onto his lap and wriggled into the sweater, popping my head out of the loose collar, our faces nearly touching, and I pulled his arms inside so I could hold his hands. He blushed and tried to squirm away, but I held onto him, laying down on his chest.

"I love you, Eren," I whispered, and closed the small space in between our lips, and he didn't try to pull away. We just sat there, hands entwined, and lips locked, sitting there, in the warmth of a small room, finally together again.


	11. Chapter Eleven

-Eren's POV-

Levi's head rested on my shoulder, chest slowly rising, eyes closed, and I slowly got up, careful not to disturb him. The room was dark as I turned off the television, and I dragged a blanket over Levi, then went to clean up the dishes from dinner. After I had got them all into the sink (I would wash them later), I slipped my arms under Levi, his breath faltering for a second, and silently carried him into his room. As I was laying him down, his eyes opened, and his arms reached around my neck, pulling me down for a kiss.

"I love you, Eren," he whispered, then rolled over, curling back into sleep. I ran my fingers through his short hair, and replied,

"I love you, too."

Once I was sure Levi was asleep, I walked out into the living room and checked the clock. It was only eight, so I pulled out some of the work I hadn't gotten done in the hospital and pulled it out. A notebook fell out as I pulled out my binder, and I recognized it as the story I was writing for Levi. We had first written it after school, and I wanted to rewrite it, seeing how he enjoyed my writing so much. 

As the minutes passed by, I sat at the table, working on the story. Levi's phone, from across the room, started ringing, and I ran over to answer it, seeing that it was only Mr. Smith.

"Levi?" he said.

"Levi's asleep right now," I whispered. "Do you need something?"

"Oh, nothing much. I was just calling in to see if you were okay, Jaeger. Everyone's worried about you at school, especially Kirstein."

"Jean? Worried about me?"

"Yeah. Well, if Levi's asleep, you should probably hang up before he kills you for looking on his phone."

"Right. Well, I'll be at school tomorrow."

"See you then. Night."

"Night."

I set the phone back down on the table, but I picked it back up after seeing a flash of his homescreen. It was a picture of me in the hospital, asleep, probably taken earlier in the day. Sighing, the phone was placed back down, and I plugged it in, and started digging through my suitcase for a pair of pajamas, running into the bathroom and changed. Now was the hardest decision-

Do I sleep on the couch or with Levi? Oh hell, I'm sleeping with Levi. Screw it. I creeped into the bedroom, slipping into the bed, and Levi rolled over and cuddled into me, resting his head on my chest. He was still asleep, but I rested my chin on his head and smiled. He was still wearing my sweater from earlier, and it was even larger on his, almost going down to his kness, and the arms were about a foot too long.

I fell asleep like that, holding Levi in my arms, his soft breathing lulling me to sleep.

 

"Eren," Levi whispered, and I rubbed my eyes and sat up. He stood there, dressed in a pair of black jeans and a soft green jacket. Looking up at the clock, I shot a look at Levi and cursed.

"Levi. It is 6 in the goddamn morning. We have until EIGHT!"

"Hey, I woke up an hour ago, be glad that I didn't wake you up then. Breakfast is ready."

I groaned, then pulled myself up, and crawled out of the warm bed. Levi had set out some toast and eggs on the table, and I sat down next to him, starting to nibble on the food. I didn't have much of an appetite back yet, but I dropped my fork as Levi picked up the notebook that I had left on the table last night.

"Eren, why are you writing this?" he asked, watching me try to rip it out of his hands.

"Why are you asking? It's horrible, isn't it!"

"It's fucking amazing, that's why I'm asking," he snapped, standing up, and wrapping his arms around my neck, placing the notebook in my lap. I blushed, then tried to curl up, but ended up replying.

"I was writing it for you."

"Why for me? Am I that special?" he asked, then rested his head on my shoulder.

"Yeah," I whispered, then pulled his head down next to mine and planted a kiss on his lips. He got up, rustled my hair, then sat back down, pulling a stack of papers out, grading them. Sneaking a peek, I saw what it was, and pulled a paper out of my binder and handed it to him. A shocked look materialized on his face, and I smiled.

"I did something for once, didn't I?" I laughed, and he looked over the paper.

"Yeah, you did. I'll give this to you," he replied, putting a '100' on the top and handing it back to me. 

"Thanks," I replied, pecking him on the cheek and collecting our clean plates and carrying them into the kitchen. Washing them off, I placed the dishes from this morning and last night in the dishwasher and put some soap in to run it. As I shut the door of the machine and pressed the button, I saw Levi starting to collect his stuff, so I walked out and started to organize my papers, throwing them in the bag. We threw our jackets on and walked out the door, ready for me to go back to school. 

The elevator dinged as we stepped in, and the box dropped up down to the lobby. We walked out into the cold, and Levi held his car door open for me, motioning for me to get in. The car drive was quiet, and I pulled out my phone to check the date. 

'December 21st,' the phone read, and I looked over at Levi. It was only 4 days until his birthday, and I should get him something.

But what does Levi like?

Pens? A watch? A book? Multiple books? 

Fuck, this was going to be hard.


	12. Chapter Twelve

-Eren's POV-

Date;; December 21st

I sat on the couch, papers spread on the table before me, with Levi looming over my shoulder to make sure I did my homework. The books were strewn everywhere and I finally finished one last math problem, completing tonight's homework. 

"Alright, Levi, I'm done," I said, looking at him. He had walked around and sat on the couch, next to me. I thought that it was a good time to ask, so I did.

"Hey, what do you want for your birthday?" I asked, shuffling the papers together into a pile.

"You," he whispered, shooting me a stupid smile.

"No, like, really. What do you want?"

"You don't have to get me anything, Eren. Nobody ever does, anyway," he whispered, then cuddled into my side as I relaxed against the couch. Before I could respond, I saw the dark bags under his eyes, and I decided to let him relax.

His breathing started to soften as he dozed off, and I slipped away from him, leaning him against a pillow. I pulled my phone out and looked through Levi's satchel, finding his. I tried to unlock it, but he had set a password. Fuck.

I sat there until about eight, trying to figure it out, until I found it.

2625\. It was my name. I blushed as the page loaded, and I searched through his contacts, finding Mr. Smith's phone number, then transferring it into my own. His phone shut off as I slid it back into his bag, then I texted Mr. Smith.

It's Eren. You seem to know Levi well enough- what does he want for his birthday?

I sent it, then got a reply from him not too later.

Eren | Erwin

Did you ask him?

Yeah.

What did he say? I'd assume it was either "You" or "Nothing".

Both.

Tough luck then, because he just said nothing. If he said that he wants you, believe it. He's been obbsessed with you for days. Also, how did you get my phone number?

Looked through his phone. Did you know his password is my name?

Really? Typical Levi. Well, good night. Get your homework done.

Night.

I walked over to Levi, picking him up off the couch again, my arms wrapping around him as he unconciously clung to me. I laid him in bed, pulling the covers over his resting body, then walked out of the room. His apartment was so small, yet so organized, so I thought that I could find some hint for what he wanted.

There was a cupboard under the TV and Stereo system, so I swung it open and looked through his CDs. He didn't have many, just some classical music- note. He likes classical music. In his kitchen, there was a lot of tea- especially green tea. Note. Satisfied for now, I walked into the bathroom and changed, then slid into the dark room. Levi sat up as I walked in, and I climbed into the bed. 

"Goodnight, Eren," he whispered.

"Goodnight," I replied, rolling away from him, but he just laid next to me, his arms wrapping around my sides. His warm breath ran down my neck as he pressed his lips to the back of my head, and I rolled over to meet his face. He took advantage of my closeness and pressed our lips together, running his fingers through my hair, and I held the man tight. We lay together, until I fell asleep, and all I felt was him holding me.

"Fucking shIT EREN GET UP," Levi yelled, pulling me out of bed, and I fell on the floor.

"Levi, it's Saturday, what do you want?" I asked, rubbing my head and sitting up. He was standing there in his coat, satchel at his side, checking his phone.

"EREN IT IS 12 IN THE AFTERNOON AND ERWIN FUCKTARD SHIT."

"Levi, what is it?" I complained, getting up and pulling some clothes out of my suitcase. He pushed me into the bathroom to change with a pair of blue jeans and a "People Like Grapes" t-shirt. 

"Eren, the little shit Erwin and Shitty Glasses got reservations for my birthday at that new resteraunt at 1 and they want you to come. We have to get you something fucking formal, and we only have an hour," he muttered through the door, and I walked out, my hair still slightly untamed. He sighed and combed my hair down with his fingers, standing on his toes to reach my head. He then grabbed my phone off the table and pulled me out the door. 

The air was cold outside as he dragged me to the car, throwing me in and starting to recklessly drive, bringing me to a local suit shoppe. 

"We don't have time to get you fitted, so something generic will have to work. Sit over there while I pick something out," Levi said, pushing me towards a chair. I pulled out my phone and started to text Mr. Smith.

Hey Mr. Smith

Just call me Erwin. You guys ready for lunch?

Levi's buying me a suit atm. He's so cute when he's stressed.

Then he must be pretty damn cute all the time.

Point taken. Is Mrs. Zoe coming, too?

Yeah, but just call her Hanji. She told me that you should refer to her as 'Titan Momma' or something like that.

Hm. Could've sworn I've heard that before.

Oh well, see you later, then.

Bye.

"Hey, brat," Levi said, and I shot my head up. He was holding a blue suit with a white tie. Under his coat, I saw he was wearing a white suit with a blue tie, and I shot him a look.

"Really? Matching?" I asked, taking the outfit from his hands and walked over to the dressing room. 

"Hey, I'm buying this for you, so shut up."

I quickly changed into the outfit, surprized that it fit correctly. Levi pretty much pulled me out to see, approved of it, then pushed me back in to change back. He silently bought it, and we walked out, him shoving me in the car, then speeding back to the apartment.

"Thanks, Levi," I said once we got in the car.

"Don't mention it," he replied. We got to the apartments and I changed, throwing on the outfit. Once I got out, Levi handed me a pin. It was a pair of wings, one empty, and one filled with white gems. 

"Shitty Glasses told me to give this to you. She gave me one too," Levi explained, pointing to the pin attached to his jacket. This one was a pair with a blue wing.

"Funny how they correspond with our outfits. Alright, let's head out."

We walked out to the car, and I sent Erwin a message so he knew we were coming.

When we got there, the last thing I expected was Mrs. Zoe, or Hanji, to run up and almost hug me to death.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

-Eren's POV- 

Date;; December 21st

Hanji ran up to me, almost crushing me in a hug.

"Eren! I'm so glad you came!" she squealed, and I literally had to pry her off of me. Erwin held her back after that, laughing.

"Alright, well now that you guys are here, we can head in!" he said, and Hanji raced off before us. She was wearing a nice red dress with the same wings on her necklace. What were they, anyway? Erwin was wearing a black suit, as well, and as we walked in, I saw why we needed formal wear. The place was HUGE, and really fancy. Like, 5 star fancy, or whatever.

We were walked over to a table near the back, and as Levi and Erwin sat down, Hanji pulled me over into a small hallway.

"Eren, has Levi remembered?" she whispered, shooting a look at the table.

"What?" I replied, confused. Remembered? What did that mean? 

"Oh, shit," she laughed, then flounced back to the table. What was up with her, anyway? She wasn't usually like this. I saw her pull aside Levi next, and as he walked back, she pulled aside Erwin.

-Hanji's POV-

Seriously- neither of them remembered! I mean, they were in a relationship in their past life, so I just figured that one of them would bring them back together! BUT OF THEIR OWN FREE WILL OH MY GOD.

It must be true love!

I pulled aside Erwin, bringing him to a back room. 

"So? Who remembered?" he asked, stopping before I could say anything.

"Neither!"

"Wait, what?"

"Neither of them remembered! They got together of their own free will!"  
"Oh, fuck! So we need to get them to remember?"

"Yeah! What are we going to do?"  
"Well, I wasn't prepared for this. Do we just tell them?"  
"Now, that wouldn't be any fun, would it? Who else remembered?"  
"Ackerman and Horseface both did. I can't think of anyone else."

"Shit, this is going to be hard. Poor Mikasa, though- she was so opposed to the two of them last time, and now this?"

"Yeah. Well, I guess we'll just drop hints every once in a while. Act natural."

We walked back to the table, where Eren and Levi were sitting and talking. As we sat down, the waiter came over and placed a basket of bread on the table, and we decided to look through the menu. As I looked up, I noticed that Levi was holding his wineglass the way he always did.

"Hey, Levi, why do you hold your glass like that?" I asked, hoping I could trigger something.

"Dunno. It just feels right," he replied, placing the cup back on the table. Eren was the only one of us who didn't have a glass of wine, so he just had a cup of water, which he was trying to hold like Levi. As he tried to drink, some spilled, and Levi quickly dried him off with his napkin, chuckling under his breath.

"Did Levi just..... Laugh?" Erwin whispered, watching them.

"I think so."

"Tell the world."

"They wouldn't believe us."

Dinner ran smoothly besides that, but nothing that Erwin or I said sparked any memories. Levi did react slightly at a few things we said, and he kept looking at the pins we gave him and Eren. While we were walking out, he pointed at his pin and said,

"The Wings of... Freedom, right?"

"Y-Yeah!" I gasped, my face lighting up. Did he remember?

"That's odd. Kirstein said something about them the other day."

I sighed and waved goodbye to everyone, getting into my car. What could we do to make him remember? Having Eren back should be enough to trigger the memories, but it's just getting out of hand now.

At least they make a cute couple.

-Eren's POV-

Levi and I got in the car, driving in silence back home. 

"Did Mrs. Zoe seem weird to you?" I asked, trying to break the silence.

"Call her Hanji- you can refer to the both of them as normal people now, not just your teachers. And yeah, she did seem crazier than usual."

"What are the 'Wings of Freedom'?"

"I have no fucking idea."

"That's weird, I think I've heard that term somewhere."

The car was silent yet again, and as we walked in the hotel, I was greeted by Mikasa, who was waiting for me. Before I could say anything, she dragged me up to my apartment and locked the door.

"Where the hell were you? And with him!"

"Mikasa, stop! We just went out to dinner with Ha- Mrs. Zoe and Mr. Smith!"

"You shouldn't be around h-"

She stopped as she saw the pin on my jacket and looked me in the eyes.

"Did you remember?"

"No, Mrs. Zoe asked me that too. I have no idea what it means, but a few things tonight triggered something in the back of my mind. It's freaking me the fuck out."

"Oh. I see what they're trying to do now," she whispered. "Well, in any case, stay away from Cor- Levi. Stay away from him, I'm warning you."

Mikasa turned and walked out, leaving me in shock. Was she about to say Corporal? Where have I heard that before?

What the fuck is going on?

I walked out of my apartment, locking the door behind me, and taking the stairs up to Levi's apartment. When I walked in, he was sitting on the couch, looking over papers. He had changed into a sweater and jeans, so I did too, and sat down next to him. He hardly looked up, just asked,

"Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine."

We sat in silence, and I felt myself slipping into sleep. The last thing I felt was Levi pull a blanket over me and whisper in my ear.

"I love you, Shiity Brat."

"Love you too."


	14. Chapter Fourteen

-Eren's POV-

Date;; December 22nd

I sat at the kitchen table, books and papers spread in chaos, but I tried to sty quiet so Levi could sleep. The bags under his eyes showed a lack of sleep, and he was probably up pretty late up last night, anway.

I flipped open the health book that was sitting there, looking at the human anatomy, giggling at the stupid sticky note of a dick I put in between the drawings legs. It was all muscle, and the look on its face stared up at me, reminding me of something.

Titan.

That's what its called? No, that's a human, what's a titan? Where have I heard that before?

I must be going insane. 

When I pushed in my chair to get a drink, my jacket from last night fell off the chair, and as I went to pick it up, the small pin on the collar shined up at me.

The Wings of Freedom.

That I knew. What are all these thoughts in my head? Where is all of this going?

I sighed, picking up my phone and sliding it open, staring at the new contact, deciding wether or not to call it, but in the end I did.

"Eren!"

"Hi, Mrs. Zoe," I sighed, regretting my decision.

"Drop that, I'm Hanji! What's up?"

"Did you call Levi 'corporal' last night?"

She gasped, and I heard a squeal on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm remembering things... Things that I'm not sure where they came from."

"Liiiiiiike?"

"Titans, the Wings of Freedom. Do you know what they are?"

"Eren, stay where you are. I'm coming to get you."

"Wai-"

The line was cut off, and I sighed, resting my head on the table, crumpling my papers, dropping my phone. It was only a matter of minutes until I heard the screeching of tires outside of the apartment building and rapid footsteps climbing upstairs.

"Eeeeeren!" Hanji's voice squealed as she kicked down the door, and I jumped up in shock.

"Holy shit, keep it down! Levi's asleep!" I harshly whispered as she wrapped her arms around me, rustling my hair.

"He sleeps like a log, anyway. Come on, I have to show you something!" 

My sore wrists were dragged up and Hanji pulled me out of the room, into the hallway, and I was slung in her arms as she tumbled down the stairs, throwing me in the backseat. As I looked up, Mikasa looked down at me, smirking, the red scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Hey, Eren. I see Hanji wasn't too excited to see you."

"Shut up," I muttered, adjusting myself as the car sped off, bumping along the road. I could've sworn we hit somebody.

Hanji continued babbling as the car drove on, recklessly crashing through a forest.

"And the walls are gone now, which is a shame, but we don't really need them anymore. Mika, y-"

"Mika?" Mikasa protested, glaring at the crazy teacher.

"Oh you don't like it? Fine, Mikasa it is. Well, your house is still there and everything. Of course, you know what happened to yours, Eren. And I'm sure Bean and Sawney will be delighted to see you!"

"Aren't they... dead, commander?"

"I told you, call me Hanji. And of course they are, all the titans are. I named my dogs after them."

"You live out here?" I asked, fumbling with my hands."

"Of course I do! The castle's still here, so I am. I've been keeping good care of it for Levi."

Hanji's car stopped, pulling up to the top of a hill and I looked out at the castle before, its stone walls in perfect condition, and as I looked up, a window with wooden shutters seemed to flap in the wind. I half-expected Levi, in full-on cleaning gear, to burst through the window, dust flying outside, a bored look on his face.

"You remember this place, Eren?" Hanji asked, dragging me inside.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered. "A bit."

"How about this?" she laughed, pulling out a box from a closet nearby. Inside sat an outfit, green cape and all. "Go, try it on! It's yours, so it should fit. I even got the blood stains out- Oxiclean really can clean anything! If only we had it then- Titan blood is really hard to get out of clothes."

I was shoved into a back room, left with the box, and I switched the light on. Inside, it was a small room, a bare white bed with a blue blanket folded at the end, a wardrobe, and a small desk. A vivid memory of being pinned to that bed, na-

The only part of that memory that really matters was that Levi was the one looming over me.

Changing into the outfit, I realized that it was a perfect fit, and I was happy that I remembered the outfit. 

"Eren, I'm coming in!" Hanji called, shoving the door open, two large dogs following her.

"Geez! At least knock!" I snickered, bending down and looking at the dogs- Bean and Sawney.

"You look just the same, you know that? How about we go for a trip around the woods? Did the outfit trigger any memories?"

"Yeah, it did, actually. So did the room."

"What kind of memories?"

"I don't know, I sort of just remembered the outfit."

"And the room? Did you remember that one night when Le-"

Hanji was cut off when Mikasa came storming in the room, hitting her across the face. When I stood up, both of them were wearing the same outfit I was, except Mikasa still had her red scarf, and as I looked at it, it seemed familiar.

"Hey, Mika, is that the same one? I think we brought it back here after your funeral," Hanji said, running it through her fingers.

"Yeah, I've been taking stuff from here for a while."

"Hey! You can't just break in here!"  
"I lived here too."

"Fine."

I was pulled downstairs by a hyper Hanji, and as I was pushed into a chair, she ran into a seperate storeroom, and loud crashes emitted from the room, until she came back out.

"Eren, you'll have to wear Levi's old 3DMG, yours are broken. Mika, here are yours."

We were thrown a box, and as I opened it, nostalgia rushed over me, and I remembered what it was. 

"3DMG? You mean 3D Maneuver Gear, right? That's what it stands for?"

"Right."

"Why do I keep remembering these things?"

"I picked this up for you, from the school library," Hanji started, thrusting a book into my hands. "You might want to take a look through it."

Reincarnation for Dummies.

"R-Reincarnation?" I stuttered, dropping the book, eyes widening. "That's right, I died. Killed."

-Flashback Mode-

-3rd Person-

"And, as of now, we are delighted to announce the killing of humanity's last titan!"

Levi stood near the back of the stage, tears running down his face, a rare sight- probably a once-in-a-lifetime event. The blade fumbled in his shaking hands, and he was pulled aside by a jittery Hanji.

"Sorry, Levi. Just... Make it quick."

"Y-Yeah."

Eren was chained to a pole in the center of the wooden stage, and he looked out over the crowd. A crying Armin was held back, his weak punches doing nothing to affect Mikasa, who was keeping him pulled back. Jean was crying, and Eren remembered what he had said before he was taken away.

"I'm sure Marco wants to say goodbye too," he whispered, taking a folded patch of green fabric out of his breast pocket. "Say goodbye, Marco."

Eren took the patch in his hands, a tear dropping on the ground, and he ran a finger around the outside of the wings.

"Goodbye, Marco. I'm sorry I couldn't say it properly the first time," he whispered, handing it back to Jean.

"Take care, Jean. Don't die on me, okay?"

"Okay. Bye, jerk."

"Bye, Horseface."

Grisha stood near the front, still and emotionless, and Eren glared in his direction. Their goodbye was short, and not sweet at all.

"This is all your fault, you know that?" Eren spat, and Grisha nodded silently.

"I know, and I'm sorry, Eren. Say hello to your mother for me.'

There were countless other faces out in the crowd as well, some of which were crying, some of which were bauling, and some of which were cheering. Sasha and Connie were bauling, hands on the stage, and as Sasha looked up, she cried,

"We never got to share that beef, Eren! I told you... When we got outside the walls together, we'd have real meat! We could share it!"

"Eren! I'm sorry that I couldn't come to say goodbye, so I'll just say it now! Bye!"

Both of them looked up with tears in their eyes, and Eren managed a weak smile, just causing them to break into more tears.

Pictures hung on a wall behind Eren, all of which showed corpses.

Bertolt.

Reiner.

Annie.

Ymir.

All gone now, excecuted together the day before. But Eren was different, because he insisted that Levi was to kill him, no matter what. And that was the way it was.

Erwin set down the microphone, and pushed a breaking down Levi forward, causing him to drop the blade. As he picked it up, he made eye contact with Eren and just lay on the stage, crying in a ball.

"Eren, I'm sorry!" he screamed, trying to curl into a tight ball, holding the blade in his hands.

"Levi, if this is too mu-" Erwin started, whispering, but Levi just got up and sighed.

"No, it's not. Eren wants this, too. Might as well grant him his last wish."

"Alright."

And it was them, standing on the stage, Eren with his feet and hands bound to the metal pole, and Levi with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Levi, open your eyes. I want to see them again before I die," Eren smiled, and Levi did so, only to take in the sorry image that was the Titan-shifter, then he took the blade in his hands.

"Fly free, Eren. Say hello to everyone up there for me."

"I will. Goodbye, Levi, I love you."

"I love you too."

-Flasback end-

-Eren's POV-

Hanji squealed and took my head in her hands, pulling me up to dance around.

"He remembered! He remembered! Mika, dance with us, he remembered! Come on, Eren, let's go on a celebratory trip around the woods!"

"A-Alright," I stuttered, sliding on the now-familiar transportation device, latching it on, adjusting it so it fit me. Mikasa was already fitted, so was Hanji, so I was pulled outside, and we flew into the air. The feeling of flying through the air cleared my mind of the horriffic events that I remembered, and I only focused on aiming for the trees. A large face loomed out from behind a tree, and I screamed, dropping to the ground.

"I thought they were dead!"  
"Silly Eren, it's only a dummy. See, it looks like Bean! It gets lonely without the titans."

"O-Oh."

More titans appeared once I looked for them, appreciating Hanji's work. Once Hanji got tired, and the sun started to set, she carried me back to the castle, and I put the 3DMG back into the box.

"Alright, Eren, I'll try to get yours fixed. Bring Levi back here on his birthday, okay? I want to give him his stuff. If he remembers, that's good. If not, we'll just keep trying."

"Okay." 

The car ride was quiet, and I slipped on my jacket that I had remembered. Hanji made me take off the outfit, but she let me take the jacket from when I was still training. It was snug, but still fit, and was comfortable from the wear of age.

Levi glared at me when I was deposited inside the apartment. Before I could say anything, Hanji ran off, leaving me to deal with a pissed Levi.

"Do you KNOW how scared I was? I wake up to see you gone, your phone on the ground, and my door wide open! Jesus, where the hell were you? And with HER?"

I sighed and sat down on the couch, leaning up against Levi, fatigue taking over me.

"Does it matter? I'm not that fucked up, am I?"

"As long as you're not dead. And you still have homework to do."

"I don't give a shit. I'll get it tomorrow."

"You have school."

"Don't care."

"You wouldn't."

"Night."

"Night."

Levi's arms wrapped around me and I lay my head on his lap, sighing and closing my eyes, falling asleep. I would need all day tomorrow to get ready for Levi's birthday. And do my homework. But that could wait.

He was going to remember. I'll make him remember, even if I have to tell him every single story from his past life.

We were going to be the same again.


	15. Chapter Fiteen

-Levi's POV-

Date;; December 23rd

Eren shifted, rolling towards the empty side of the bed, and I sighed, pulling the white hoodie on over my 'Fall Out Boy' T-shirt. 

"Eren," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his warm body, and he stirred awake.

"What time is it?" he murmered, turning to look up at me.

"Six. Do you want to go to school today? I'm not one to support ditching, but you can still use the 'medical' card to get out free."

"Leave me be- I'll do the class work if you send it to me," he lied, yawning and rolling away from me. I rustled his hair and pecked him on the cheek, leaving him a bright shade of red.

The keychains on my satchel clicked together as I picked it up, laying it on the back of the chair. The brown jacket that Eren had brought home last night was laying on the floor, and I folded it, eyeing the patch on it.

Where did I know that from?

It was probably one of the logos from those crappy pop bands or something- music that the kids listened to these days were crap. I've heard enough One Direction and Miley Cyrus playing through the headphones of idle students to know that.

The kid's school papers were still spread out over the table, and I snickered as I caught sight of the Health textbook. Because I had free time, I sorted through the papers, taking the completed homework sheets and setting them in a seperate folder to give to his teachers. Once that was done, I quickly made up some scrambled eggs with the time I had and lay out that and a cup of tea for him when he woke up fully.

Now that I had about a half hour to spare, I rushed out the door, bag rusting and I forgot my hat, leaving my short hair to get messed up in the wind. Students eyed me as I brushed through the hallway- even though I wasn't one of the 'popular kids' or whatever, the kids in the hall still parted for me in respect, as rumors were going around.

"Hey, stray, where's your boyfriend?" a voice sneered, and I looked over to see Jean propped up against the lockers.

"Sick," I replied, stopping to glare at him.

"Oh, he caught it from you? I heard that disease can be caught from fleas."

"Yeah, I'm sure he has Yersinia pestis."

"What?"

"Pay attention in class, idiot."

FYI, if you're like horseface, that's the disease that caused the Black Death and was spread around by fleas.

With that, I walked over to the classroom door and unlocked it, setting my bag behind the desk and leaving, rushing to the teacher's lounge. Since I forgot breakfast, I'd just have to steal something from Hanji's secret stash for me- she knew that I constantly forgot to eat.

"Forgot breakfast again, Levi?" she asked, jumping on my back and I sighed.

"What else?"

"Hey, where's Eren?"

"He's sick. The hell did you do with him yesterday?"

"Only a bit of experimenting."

"Damn it, you freak. Seriously."

"Surprise."

I growled and dropped her on the floor inside of the lounge, opening one of the lower cupboards with my name on it. There was a shit ton of sweet stuff in there that would drag me through the dull lessons and a decent amount of bagels. There was cream cheese in the fridge- property of Hanji- that I used.

"So, what are you going to do for your birthday?" Hanji giggled, popping open a soda can.

"Nothing. I have the day off for Winter Break, anyway. Last day is today until the 2nd."

"Well, yeah, but you should do something! How about you come down to my place? I already told Eren to bring you, anyway."

"Damn you, Hanji. I'll come," I muttered, wrapping the bagel in a paper towel and walking out of the room, accompanied by the red-headed freak. Once I reached the classroom, I propped his feet up on the desk, surprising some of the already-present students as he ate his breakfast. 

-Eren's POV-

I heard the door slam shut and I got up, my bare chest exposed to the coldness of the apartment, and I grabbed Levi's sweater off the chair. It fit perfectly, probably because it was way too big on him, and I walked out into the living area. There was breakfast laid out on the table for me, and my papers were organized. There was a note.

Don't die, don't fuck up the apartment. Nobody's really doing anything in class today, because it's the last day before break. I took your homework in for you.

Love,

Levi.

I smiled and set the note aside, eating the foor set out for me, and then I went in to change. Once finished, I had on a longcoat with a white dress shirt and sweater vest, which made me look significantly older than I was- nobody should know that I'm skipping school.I then grabbed his wallet and phone, walking out of the door, texting Levi.

Hey, do you need anything from the store?

No, we're fine. You going out?

Yeah. I dressed older than I look, so nobody should know I'm a student.

Well, you've got the height for it. Be good enough.

I'll try.

The cold air brushed through my hair as I walked down to the strip mall, where I could find something small for Levi- the big gift would, of course, be his memories. I walked into a small cafe on the way there that was across the street from the hospital. I was shocked when I saw Mikasa at the counter, getting ready to leave for school.

"Eren! What are you doing here?" she asked, hanging the apron up and walking over. "Didn't you go to school with Mr. Rivaille? Are you skipping again?"

"Geez, Mikasa, calm your tits."

"Well, are you?"

"Of course."

"Then I'll get you a coffee first," she sighed and quickly made a drink, handing it to me. She wrapped the red scarf around her neck again and walked out into the cold, rushing to school. 

Today was going to be a long day.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

-Eren's POV-

I walked out of the store, bags rusting under my jacket as I ran through the rain, the gift I bought for Levi in my pocket. The rain blinded my vision, and I was running blindly, and I found myself lost. 

"Fucking hell," I muttered, placing the grocery bags on the ground as I pulled my phone out of my pocket, ready to call Levi.

"Jaeger? Is that you?" a voice called, and I looked up to see a car pull up. Marco sat in the passenger seat, and 'Can't Hold Us' blasted out of the radio.

"Oh! Marco! Hey!" I said, laughing. 

"You lost?" he asked, and I sighed.

"Yeah."

"We'll drive you home then. Jean, is that okay?"

I heard a groan from the driver's seat, then Jean leaned over Marco to address me.

"I swear to god, Eren, your apartment is as easy to spot as the colossal titan. How did you get lost?"

"I have no idea." 

"Well, get in."

I dragged myself into the car, plopping the bags on the carpeted floor, and Jean started driving again, but Marco turned to whisper something.

"Hey, do you think it was okay to bring up the colossal titan? I don't think he remembered," Marco whispered, glancing back at me.

"You know, it's easy to hear people in a small area," I said, and Marco jerked his head back. "But yeah, I remember."

"Oh, good! Hanji, I assume?" Marco asked, and I nodded.

The car ride was spent in awkward silence until my phone started ringing.

"Eren! Where the hell are you?" Levi screamed, so loud that Marco and Jean could hear him, and they laughed.

"No need to hell! Jean and Marco are driving me home, I got lost."

"How the fuck did you get lost?"

"I'm an idiot."

"I think that's the only truthful thing you've said to me. You got the groceries, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm out. Don't die."

"Love you too," I muttered as he hung up, and Jean cracked up.

"You two are like an old married couple!" he laughed, and I blushed, digging my face into my sweater. But he soon turned serious, and asked, "Did he remember yet?"

"Nope."

"Wow, that's tough shit."

"I guess."

Marco walked me in to the building, helping carry the groceries, and Jean waited outside in the car. Levi grunted as Marco walked in, and he said,

"I have had enough of students today. Marco, enjoy your break."

"You too, Mr. Rivaille!"

Once he had left, I walked into the room we shared, hanging my coat up, and hiding the gift, and as I walked back in, Levi motioned for me to come over to the couch. I sat down and he pulled me over to him, then he pulled his face close to my ear.

I thought he was going to say something sweet or possibly seductive.

I was completely fucking wrong.

"You have a test on the first day back- history. Blame Erwin," he whispered, then pulled a book off of the coffe table. 

"I just got home! Do you really expect me to st-"

"There's something in it for the both of us," he laughed, pressing a finger over my lips. "I'm sure you've noticed how much I'm wearing.

I looked down at him. He was wearing a lot- and I mean it.

A hat, two scarves, a winter coat, a jacket, a long sleeved shirt, a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, a pair of sneakers, and a pair of socks.

And I hope he was wearing underwear, but I couldn't tell.

"It's really hot in here- and I want to get cool. So, every time you get a question right, I get to take an article of clothing off. If you want, I can do the same for you. The game ends once one or both of us are completely naked."

I jerked back, blushing, and Levi smirked. 

"Now, if you just want to study like normal, that's fine by me. But you're studying either way."

"No! I want to study your way!" I whined, and then Levi opened up the book.

-Time Skip-

"God damn it, Eren, you're an idiot," Levi grumbled, the hat, scarves, and coat laying on the ground- that was it.

"Sorry! I don't usually pay attention in history!"

"You don't usually pay attention in any classes."

"Well, that's not true! I pay attention in..."

"See, told you. Now, what was the year that the USSR landed Venus?"

"1967," I said, and he reached a hand over, looking at me as he pulled my t-shirt off.

"Thank you," he smiled, running a hand over my bare chest.

The rest of the game went pretty smoothly, until Levi was down only to his long-sleeved undershirt and jeans. I was, as expected, wearing nothing but my underpants.

-Alrighty guys smut warning starting here-

 

"And what is the meaning behind the name 'The Cold War'?" Levi asked, unbuttoning the top button on his shirt.

"It represents the lack of violence and blooshed during the time that the US and USSR were locked in hatred," I related.

"Good enough," he smiled, and I pushed him against the couch, crashing our lips together as I unbuttoned his shirt, sliding it off. 

"One last question, Eren. How much do I love you?"

"That's for you to decide," I laughed, and he pulled me closer to him, sliding off his pants.

"I'll take that. But I'll have you know that I couldn't live without you."

Levi grabbed my wrists and flipped me over so he was the one on top, and he pushed our lips together, sliding his tounge into my mouth, and I gasped in surprise, trying to fight back. He overpowered me, though, and moved down to my neck, sucking on the tender flesh, and I let out a soft cry as he brushed over an extremely sensitive spot. 

"This is your first time doing it, isn't it?" he asked, looking up.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered, and he chuckled, sliding a hand into my boxers. I moaned as he wrapped his hand around my member, then he started pumping it. I was about to come when he wrapped his fingers around the base, preventing me from doing so.

"Not yet," he whispered, and I reached down to him, pulling off his underpants to reveal the hard member. I took him full in my mouth, gagging, and he moaned, reaching a hand around my head, digging it into my hair. When he was almost ready, I pulled off of him, and he whined.

"Payback," I said, then he shoved thre fingers into my mouth. 

"Suck," he demanded, and I did so, and I felt an empty feeling when he pulled away. Then he rolled me over so my face was shoved into the couch, and he kissed my neck as he pushed the first finger into me, and I gasped.

"O-Ow!" I screamed, but he only went deeper, plunging the second finger in, scissoring me. I was torn apart when he added the third, but when they were gone, I whined. 

"Ready?" he whispered, lining himself up at my enterance. 

"Of course," I replied, and he slowly eased into me, causing me to moan in pain, but it got better once he started moving.

His cold hands gripped my back as he thrusted back and forth, and I slowly eased to my hands and knees. His hand came around to my front, pumping my leaking member, and he flipped me over so I could see his face.

It was red and flustered, but his eyes were wide and the look on him deep in love and lust. I threw my head back and squeezed my eyes shut as he pumped harder, and I released in his hand, right before he came into me. His exhausted body collasped onto me, and he wrapped his arms around me, smiling.

"Pretty good for a virgin," he whispered, and I didn't say anything, only picked him up and carried him into his room. I pulled on an oversized t-shirt and slid another one over his head when I realized he was sleeping.

-Smut over-

Pulling the covers over us, I shut the lamp off and Levi curled into me, seeking warmth, and I wrapped him up in my arms. He dug his face into my chest, his legs entertwining with mine, and I held him tight in my arms. His slow breathing lulled me to sleep, and the last thing I saw was a piece of paper on the table that wasn't there before.

-Author POV-

And the letter reads;

Dear Eren, 

I saw everything- you guys do it just like you did back in the castle. We could hear you then too. Well, enjoy your break, and be sure to bring Levi here. 

Hugs and kisses,

Hanji

hue hue hue

stalker hanij /)o3o(\

Ah, well I saw that prompt on tumblr for the study strip thing and HAD to do it <3

Just like they had to do eachother

alright I'm done

Don't die.

-Feather


	17. Chapter Seventeen

FYI Petra is the art teacher <3

-Petra's POV-

Date; Midnight on December 24th

I sighed, pulling a squealing Hanji out of the room and through the hallway, and once she got in the driver's seat, her babbling began.

"You really shouldn't stalk people," I said, getting in the passenger seat as Erwin got in the backseat with the dogs. 

"But they were DOING IT. DID YOU SEE THEM, PETRA? DID YOU SEE THAT," she squealed, the car swerving through the trees in the night.

"Yes, I saw, you basically fored me to watch. And Erwin, what are you laughing about?" I asked, pulling out my phone and calling up Eren. 

"I didn't think that they would actually- Levi doesn't like anybody!" Erwin laughed, holding his sides and trying to catch his breath. My phone rang, and after the 5th call, Eren finally picked up.

"Petra? Why the fuck are you calling me at 12 in the morning?"

"Hey, Eren. I assume you got the note?"

"Fucking Hanji. I assume she pulled you and Erwin along as well?" 

"Yeah."

"Not a word about this to anybody."

"You're safe. About today- could you come over today to the castle? We want to decorate for Levi."

"Fine. When do you want me there b- Oh, hi, Levi! No, I'll be right back! No, it's not Hanji! I'll call you back, Petra!"

The phone clicked off, and I smiled, imagining a tired Levi scaring Eren like that. They were so cute, and I was so happy that they got back together in this life.

I remember where I was that day, back, about 1000 years ago, and it still haunted my memories. The day that I found Levi's dead body hanging from a rope in his room, the patch from Eren's jacket held tight in his hand.

"And when Eren did the thing," Hanji squealed, stopping the car in the dirt driveway. "Petra, do you think Eren will ever top? Erwin apparently thinks so."

"Why are you two having this conversation? Well, let's get started."

-Eren's POV- 

"Oh, hi, Levi! No, I'll be right back! No, it's not Hanji! I'll call you back, Petra!" I dropped the phone on the table, turning my head to look up at the man standing behind me. Levi, with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, stared down at me, his hair sticking up in places and his eyes cold and dead.

"What the hell are you doing at this time in the goddamned morning?" he asked, pulling me up by the collar of my nighshirt, and I nervously laughed.

"N-Nothing!"

"Come on," he muttered, wrapping me in the blanket to have me next to his side, and he dragged me back into the bedroom, cuddling me. His face nuzzled into the crook of my neck, and his breathing slowed as a small grin creeped onto his face, and he soon completely curled into my arms, falling asleep. The soft drone of his breath and the soothing feeling of the short man's chest rising and falling lulled me into a peaceful night (morning?) of rest.

 

The alarm on my phone was set off, and I quickly scrambled out of bed to turn it off without Levi noticing. Luckily, he didn't, and I quickly got dressed into a plain black t-shirt and black jeans, throwing my old jacket on over it. The sun was just rising outside, and I made a cup of tea for Levi. I set it down on the side table along with a note.

I'll be back later- enjoy your tea.

Love you.

-Eren

Then I pulled out my phone, flopping down on the couch, and I called Petra.

"Hey. What time do you want me to be there?" I asked.

"Hanji's actually on her way to get you now. So just stay put and hope she doesn't kill anyone."

"Alright, thanks. What do you guys have done already?"  
"We have the entire place cleaned, and I mean CLEANED. We fucking deep-cleaned everything. We also have a room prepared if you guys want to move in. I'll be baking a cake, Erwin will be setting up decorations, Hanji will be doing oddjobs and you'll be setting up a plan to get his memory back. Sound good?"

"Sound great. I'd like to move back in to the castle, but I'm not sure if Levi would want to. Anyone else coming?"

"We have a guest list- Erwin had a test to see who remembered- simple questions from the past life that only people who remembered would get. Let's see... We have Horseface, Jean, Ymir, Christa, Marco, Mikasa, Armin, Annie, Connie, and Sasha. Other people remembered, but didn't have time to come today."

"Wow, so pretty much all of our friends remembered."

"Yeah, which is good. The more the merrier, right?"

"Right," I said, then heard a frantic knocking on the door. "Well, I think Hanji's here. Be there soon."

"Alright, make sure she doesn't kill you. See you."

I turned off my phone and walked to the door, opening it, and I was crushed by Hanji and her two dogs. 

"Eren! Good to see you!" she squealed, then started dragging me out to the car. 

"It's only been, like, two days," I muttered, but she didn't seem to hear. The reckless car ride went as expected, with about 2 birds having been run over. Petra and Erwin were outside, setting up a picnic table with a white tablecloth. 

"Eren!" Petra called, waving me over. "Glad you could make it! Come, help up get the table set up!" 

"Hey, kid," Erwin said, ruffling my hair and laughing. "How's life?"

"Not bad," I replied, and took a stack of plates, setting them out. Once we were done, they dragged me into a room, and I looked around.

"This is where you two will be staying if you move in," Petra said, then cracked up. They had pulled me down into the prison where I had stayed, chains and all, and I started laughing.

"Don't bring me back here, please," I said, then Hanji threw her arms around me.

"Hey, Eren, can you still do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"You know, transform?"

"I really don't want to test that," I said, looking down at my hand. "If I can, then I don't want to have to die again."

"Alright," she sighed. "Well, let's get ready."

ah

I can't wait

But don't worry- the story isn't ending soon. I love writing these two <3


	18. Chapter Eighteen

-Eren's POV-

"Eren? Where the hell are you? It's getting really late, and I'm getting worried. Call me back if you're heading home."

The voicemail ended there, and I sighed, setting down my phone, which had about fifty other missed calls on it- all from you know you.

"Hey, Eren, good work today!" Hanji called and walked over to me, a plate in hand. "Mikasa made dinner for everyone!"

"Oh, um, I'll have to go say good bye to her, because I think Levi's getting a bit worried," I replied nervously. That was half true, but I knew from experience that Mikasa's cooking was always off in just the tiniest bit- too much salt, it was slightly overcooked, that kind of this.

So when I walked inside and she offered me some chili, I denied the offer.

"I'd best be heading out, I think Levi's waiting for me," I said, and she sighed, looking down into the pot on the burner, stirring it.

"Why do you like him so much?" she asked, and I grabbed her in a hug, the spoon dropping into the soup.

"Because I do, Mikasa. But you're my best friend- I could never replace you," I replied, and she smiled, turning around and hugging me back.

"Right, right. Well, if you're on your way out, could you bring a slice of cake to Armin? You should have one too- it's a test run for tommorrow," she said, handing me two plates.

"Fine."

I took the plates and went out to find Armin- he was sitting under a tree in the shade, playing some sort of trivia game on his phone. 

"Hey, Armin!" I called, and he looked up. "Cake!"

"Mikasa's cooking again?" he asked as I sat down next to him, handing the plate and fork over.

"Yeah."

"Should we trust it?"

"Might as well."

When we started eating, Armin's face lit up in surprise.

"Wow, it's really good!" 

It was a bit off, in my taste. But I did spend almost half of my childhood learning how to cook, so maybe it was just me.

"Well, I'm heading out. Bye!" I said, scarfing down the rest of the cake and throwing the paper plate away. 

"Hey, Eeeeeeeren!" Hanji called, and I sighed, looking over to her. 

"What?" I asked, and she grabbed my arm, pulling me back into the castle.

"Hanji, I need to get going! Seriously!"

"Fine, I'll show you tommorrow," she sighed. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

Petra stuck her head out of a room down the hall, and laughed.

"Eren, do you want to come with me? There's a less likely chance we'll die!" she called, and I was about to reply when my phone started ringing.

"What do you want, Levi?" I groaned.

"Eren, get home quickly. Please."

"What did you do?"

"Just get home. I need to know you're safe."

"Fine."

I grumbled and put the phone back in my pocket- what did that mean? Why was Levi acting so weird? 

"Petra, sorry, but maybe next time. I need to get home quickly," I said, then waved goodbye.

"Alright, bye then! See you tommorrow!" 

Hanji dragged me outside, throwing me in the car, her dogs jumping in the backseat. Without the chance to even put on a seatbelt, she started speeding through the woods, and it wasn't long before we reached the apartments. 

"Thanks! See you tommorrow!" I called, and she drove off, the radio blaring. I turned, and I saw Levi standing outside in the cold, wrapped in a coat, his face buried in a scarf.

"Levi! What are you doing outside? You could catch a cold!" I called, but he only silently walked up to me, falling onto me, and I held him.

"You're safe," he whispered, on the verge of tears. "You won't leave again, right?'

"Again? What do you mean?" I asked, but he only held me tighter.

"E-Eren, I remembered."

In shock, I let go of him and backed up against the wall, hand to my forehead.

"Y-You remembered? Everything?" I asked, and he nodded. "Alright, well, let's go inside before you catch a cold."

I sighed and dragged him inside, and he stuck to my side like a whimpering puppy the entire time. When the door swung open and we walked inside, Levi collapsed on the couch, tired, and I sat down next to him, taking his hands in mine.

"Levi, did you really remember?" I asked, and he fell, laying his head on my lap, curling up against me. 

"Yeah," he sighed. "Promise me that you won't leave again. Promise me that I won't be alone again."

"Of course. Life is different now," I replied, then got up, giving him a peck on the forehead. Then I walked into our room and took out the gift bag from behind the dresser.

I contained three things-

A box of green tea.

A watch.

And a book.

Not a book like The Hunger Games or Ready Player One, but it sure looked like it.

Okay guys if you haven't read 'Ready Player One' you haven't lived yet so go out and read it.

It was a story I wrote, about the old life- A titan-shifter that was caught outside the walls, and a member of the Survey Corps, who snuck outside of the walls. It was a cute little story about how they teamed up and fought off all the titans, and were recognized as the heroes of humanity. 

It was sort of like us- but the titan didn't have to die in the end. It was a happy ending.

"Levi," I called, then walked out and saw him sleeping on the couch, clutching the pillow like it was his lifeline. 

"Levi," I called, a bit louder, then walked over to him and laughed.

"Now, Levi, if you don't wake up now, you won't get your special birthday gift."

That woke him up.

"Is it butt stuff?" he grumbled, slightly dazed, then sat up. 

"Possibly," I replied, plopping down next to him, handing him the bag. "But open this first."

I pulled out my phone, popping an earbud in, and putting one in his ear, playing some songs I downloaded for him- Save Rock and Roll by Fall Out Boy. He smiled and opened the bag, pulling out the tea and the watch first. When he flipped the watch over, he saw the secret message I had hidden on the back- It's always titan time.

Sure, it was stupid, but whatever.

"Really? Titan time?" he chuckled, sliding the watch on. "Can you get any cheesier?"

"I was considering putting 'It's always time for love,', but that seemed too stupid," I bit back, and he pulled the book out.

It was specially made, so it was bound like a real book, with a cover illustration- last minute request from Petra- and printed pages. When he read the little 'blurb' on the back, I saw him biting back tears.

"Eren, did you write this for me?" he whispered, and I nodded. "Can I read it now?"

"How about later. You should rest up for tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?"

"You'll see."

"Do I at least get butt stuff tomorrow?"

"You'll see."

He smiled as I picked him up, carrying him into the room, and I laid him down on the bed.

"Happy Early Birthday," I whispered, turning the lights off. 

"Thank you."

Of course, I had a plan for tonight. Hanji involved.

A lot of Hanji.

 

Okay guys, don't worry, you get Hanji's, parties, and butt stuff tomorrow.

Lots of Hanji.

And lots of butt stuff.

Definitely not together.

AND

I have a favour to ask of you guys <3

I'm starting to pack Bento boxes for lunch, and I need recipie ideas- if you could shoot any over, it would be greatly appreciated!

Thanks, bye!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

-Eren's POV-

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and started flipping through my contacts, my thumb hovering over the name that would decide the fate of my eardrums. Then I did it- I called Hanji.

"HI EREN," she squealed, and I heard dogs barking in the background. Then there was a muffled voice, which sounded like Hanji imitating a foghorn.

"HEY GUYS IT'S EREN."

"Hanji, it's midnight and I don't plan on becoming deaf. I need your help with something," I sighed.

"Why? What happened? I'm coming over right now. ERWIN EYEBROWS SMITH, GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Hanji! Let me explain first, then you can come over."

"You can explain in the car- oh, good to see you're up, Erwin!"

"Anybody would be up with you sreeching like that. And how many times do I have to tell you that my middle name is NOT 'Eyebrows'," Erwin muttered, his voice low and grumbly. 

"Alright, Eren, so what's the deal?"

"Levi remembered."

"Really? Wow, what the fuck did you do?"

"Nothing! He just remembered on his own. So I have a plan."

"And it involves both of us."

"Well, I needed Hanji's help, but I sorta need two cars, so I guess if Erwin could come down too..."

"Fine. We'll be there."

"Thanks!"

"See you, my little titan!"

"I'm not a titan!"

I sighed, putting the phone down, and peeked into the room, where Levi lay, asleep. Sitting down, I pulled out my phone, which had started buzzing with texts.

Armin- You should hear Hanji- what did you do to set her off?

Mikasa- Are you okay?? Hanji's over here screaming like a banshee.

Petra- OH MY GOD EREN I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF HANJI TODAY STOP CALLING HER

Annie- I have no idea how half of the castle is sleeping through Hanji's shitstorm. What the fuck did you do?

Laughing silently, I put my phone down as I heard tires screeching outside, accompanied by the basic footsteps pounding up the stairs until I swung upon the door before Hanji could kick it down. 

"Eren! So great to-"

"SHUT UP," I harshly whispered. "Levi's probably going to wake up if you keep going on like that."

"Fine, fine. So, what's the plan?"

"You're going to stay here overnight while I set up some things at the castle, okay? Drive Levi over around ten, like we said. Do NOT, I repeat, do NOT wake him up before nine, at least. Okay? And don't do anything weird."

"Alright! Well, it sounds like Erwin's here, so get your stuff ready, and you can head out."

"Thanks, Hanji. I owe you one."

"You owe me, like, ten at this point."

"Whatever."

I grabbed my coat and satchel off the back of the couch, then ran out the door, meeting Erwin in the front lobby.

-Hanji's POV-

Hanji YES

"'Don't do anything weird,' he said. Oh please, since when have I done anything weird?" I muttered, walking ino the kitchen and swinging open the fridge. I popped a container of leftover spaghetti in the microwave and grabbed a fork from the drawer. Once it was done, I clicked on the TV and sat down, watching some weird anime show on Adult Swim. Eren's backpack lay on the floor, so I picked it up and leafed through his papers.

Wow, was he unorganized.

IS that?

It is.

The goddamn homework from THREE MONTHS AGO.

I sighed, dropping the bag on the floor, and I turned off the television. Getting an idea, I put the container back and slipped off my jacket, putting it on a hook by the door.

-Levi's POV-

I curled into the warmth next to me, not wanting to wake up yet, but Eren only moved away from me, and I heard muffled laughter.

"Eren, come back," I grumbled, grabbing at him, but he fell off the bed. Opening my eyes, I looked down on the floor, and saw... Hanji?

"HANJI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE," I screamed, recoiling away from her as she cracked up, getting to her feet and hugging me.

"Happy birthday, Leviiiii!" she squealed.

"WHERE'S EREN?"

"Come on, we only have ten minutes!"

"What? What's going on?"

"Here, put this on!"

She dug through my closet and threw me a plain long-sleeved white shirt, brown waistcoat, and a pair of black jeans. I sighed and walked into the bathroom, washing my hair and combing it down, then dressing. Hanji dragged me out of the room, and I grabbed my bag at the last minute.

"So, Levi, are you ready to party?"

"What? Party?"

"Surprise!"

I was shoved into Hanji's car, and she started speeding down the road, turning into the forest.

"So, you remember this old place?" she asked as we took a sharp turn and came out in front of the old castle. "We even cleaned up the place for you- everything's the same!"

"Y-Yeah," I muttered as I got out of the car. "That was barely legal."

"Levi! I see you got a taste of Hanji's amazing driving," Erwin laughed, wrapping an arm around me, and I sighed. "So, welcome back!"

"I thought I'd never see this place again."

Erwin pulled me inside of a giant tent, and I was surrounded by familiar faces.

"Happy Birthday, Levi!" Petra called, and I looked around.

"The hell is going on here?"

"We threw you a party, you old geezer!"

"I'm not that old."

"Lighten up some."

I sighed, sitting down next to Armin and Mikasa.

"Whose stupid idea was this?" I asked Mikasa, and she turned to me.

"Collaboration between Eren and Four-Eyes," she replied. "I think Eren has something inside for you, if you want to go inside."

"Fucking brat," I muttered, then walked inside, and Eren jumped on me.

"Happy Birthday!" he squealed, and I sighed.

"I had an amazing surprise when I woke up this morning. Why the hell was Hanji in the apartment?"

"Because I was working on something for you. Come on!" 

He dragged me through the hallways until we reached a large room near the back of the castle. It was empty, save for the white curtains on the windows.

"Hanji said that we could move in, Levi!" he squealed, and I was attacked from behind by said maniac.

"So, what do you think? Do you want to?"

"Of course I do," I sighed and pushed her off. "Who else lives in the castle?"

"Me, Erwin, Petra, and I think Mikasa and Armin are moving in too."

"Great."

mmkay sorry guys i lied

Party next chapter

then maybe butt stuff

 

but only if you guys beg for it *wiggles eyebrows menacingly*


	20. Chapter Twenty

-Eren's POV-

"Eren, are you okay?" Hanji whispered, poking my arm, and I creaked my eyes open.

"He was fucking crushed by two boxes, I don't think he's okay," Levi snapped, then shot a look at me. "Oh, Eren, you're up!"

"The hell happened?" I asked, rubbing my pounding head. 

"You dropped the 3DMG boxes on your head, Mr. Smooth," Hanji laughed, then pulled me up out of bed. "But don't worry! You and Levi can still do the butt stuff tonight!"

Levi flushed a dark shade of red and covered his mouth his his hand, but I just sighed, setting up, and kicking Hanji in the stomach. She stepped back as I got up and grabbed my shirt off the table, then grabbed Levi by his arm and dragged him outside to the party.

"Happy motherfucking birthday, shithead," I groaned, throwing him at the tent. "Go have some fun."

Levi sighed, straitening himself up, and walked in the tent, trying to put on a happy face. Soon after, I trailed behind him, once the noise died down. 

Jean, Marco, Ymir, and Christa sat on a bench, laughing and talking, their 3DMG on- in fact, everybody had it on. Levi must have put it on when I was out. It was my idea, actually, that we take a trip around the woods, for old time's sake.

Connie and Sasha were standing by the table of snacks, Sasha scarfing down food, and Connie watching her in amazement. Armin sat next to Levi, his legs crossed as they sat against the table, talking.

"Found it!" Mikasa called, holding up the necklace, and Annie popped up from the other side of the tent. A diamond hung from the silver chain, shining in the dim light of the tent, and Annie thanked Mikasa as she attached it around her neck. 

"Hey, Mikasa, was that diamond fr-"

"Yeah," she cut me off as I walked over to her, Annie gone. "No idea how she got it, though. Well, do you think we're about ready to get the cake then head out?"

"Of course," I smiled, then walked inside with her. We had spent most of the night, once we were done restoring old 3DMG, baking a giant cake. Well, I made it, but Mikasa mainly decorated it- she was much better at it that I was.

We wheeled it out through the grass on a metal cart, the three stories of vanilla cake and frosting wavering in the wind. Sasha rushed over when we opened up the tent, admiring it, and reaching out to try and take it.

"Alright, let's sing Happy Birthday first! Then we get cake!" I laughed, setting it down on the picnic table. 

"Do we have to?" Levi groaned, looking up from the text on Armin's phone screen- the two of them had always gotten along, even as teacher and student.

"Of course!" Hanji laughed, then started singing. Incredibly off-tune.

"Haaaaappy Birthday to yoooou," she laughed, then everyone joined in. Levi had a small smile on his pursed lips once we had finished, and I cut him a slice. Purposefully, I 'tripped', and smashed it into his face. Taking the paper plate away, he sighed, an annoyed look on his icing-covered face, and I sat down next to him.

"Eren," he sighed. "Really."

I reached a finger out and wiped a stripe of icing off, tasting it.

"Still tastes pretty damn good."

Levi wrapped me in a hug, his head resting on my shoulder, and sighed. So nobody else could hear, he whispered,

"You're supposed to wait for the wedding to do that."

Then the back of my head was covered in cake and icing. Jean cracked up, as well as Sasha, as Levi seperated from me, smirking, and pulling me inside.

"Now, let's wash this off. I feel disgusting."

In the bathroom, Levi sat me down on the edge of the tub and scrubbed my hair with soap and water.

"Was that really necessary?" he sighed, sitting down next to me and pulling out a clean towel, drying my hair. 

"Of course it was," I laughed, standing up when he was finished, and I hugged him. "I love you, Levi."

"I love you more," he sighed, then stepped back, looking up at me. "Say, didn't you want to see the ocean?"

"Y-Yeah," I said. "But we live in the middle of nowhere. Serisously, it would take forever to get there."

"Well, with Hanji's driving skills, maybe we could go down for your birthday."

"Really?"

"Of course. Would I say that if I didn't mean it? I would do anything for you, even if it means spending a hundred hours in a car with Hanji."

I held him close to me, running a hand through his hair, and I was starting to tear up.

"Thanks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys
> 
> it's getting late and I'm fucking tired so here's the deal
> 
> smut tomorrow
> 
> little short filler chapter
> 
> and some things I want to point out
> 
> ANNIES NECKLACE  
>  OKAY
> 
> THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY
> 
> if you didn't pick it up, she has a fucking diamond necklace that was cut from the stone she was fossilized in
> 
> and next
> 
> fucking imagine Levi and Eren on a road trip with Armin and Mikasa and Jean and Marco- and HANJI DRIVING  
> TO THE OCEAN  
> BECAUSE EREN ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE THE OCEAN  
> okay coming up next you little shits


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited chapter
> 
> okay sorry for bullshitting these last few chapters, I'm getting onto the butt stuff and everything in THIS chapter, okay? alright.
> 
> Je t'aime gars.
> 
> <3

-Eren's POV-

"Petra, watch out!" I laughed as she crashed into a tree, getting tangled upside down and hanging, giggling. Landing on the branch abover her, I started untangling her, Levi making his way up the tree to catch her as she fell to the ground.

"Oops! Thanks, you two!" she called, speeding off to catch up with Erwin. Sasha flew past us, Connie trailing behind her, laughing, and we started chasing after them.

"This is fun, right, Levi?" I asked, looking over at him, and I almost dropped in shock. His eyes were wide open, a grin plastered on his face as he flew through the trees, elated. Landing and sitting on a tree branch, he pulled me over, his windblown hair settling as I landed next to him.

"I forgot how amazing it felt to fly," he sighed, looking out over the massive forest, and it wasn't long until out silent moment was interupted.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD NO!"

A call echoed through the trees, and Levi and I raced after it, only to find Connie leaning against a boulder, laughing his ass off. As we looked up to see one of Hanji's stupid titan dummies, Sasha was screaming, squeezing the life out of me.

"EEEEEREN! KILLLL IT!" she squealed, and I sighed, pushing her off of me.

"Sasha, it's not real. Besides, can you really not deal with a titan?" I asked as she plopped on the ground, wiping tears from her eyes.

"They're scary. They always were," she sniffed, and I sighed.

"Well, if you're not being murdered with a rusty spoon, we're out."

Levi and I left without a sound, Levi snickering and we flew together, the wind curling around us and the zipping sound of the 3DMG snipping through the soft hush of wind against the leaves. Sunlight filtered through the roof of green towering above us, dust specs caught in its rays, and as Levi passed through the ray, his smile could rival the shine of the light.

The crunching of fallen foliage under our feet met up with that of Mikasa's and Annie's as we walked back to the castle, hushed conversation making up the words that were lost. The feeling that could not be caught in a sentence, or a paragraph.

It would take and entire book to capture just one moment from then, and maybe a hundred more to frame Levi's smile. 

The grin still was a ghost on his face, his eyes wild as he ran a hand through his hair, leaning up against the stone wall as everyone gathered outside.

"Thanks, everyone," he said once Marco and Armin had got back, Jean pouting, left out. Levi's voice still had an air of freedom around it, like he stil was caught in the past. Once we had changed back into our clothes and Levi had recieved his gift from everyone- a new laptop for work- we were ready to leave.

"Well, we best be going," I told him, dragging him away from everyone as I gazed up at the melted sky, lazy clouds drifting over the variety of colours, faint stars popping their way in, preparing for the darkness.

"Bye, everyone, thanks!" he called, clutching the gift bag tight to his chest as he started wandering along next to me, until we piled until Hanji's car.

"Glad you liked it, Levi!" Hanji laughed as she brashly crashed through the streets. "Eren here worked hard setting it up for you!"  
"I really loved it. Thanks so much," he sighed as we got out, waving goodbye to the car, which had already sped halfway down the street, as I was waiting for the car to hit eighty-eight miles per hour and dissapear, leaving firey skid marks on the asphalt. Unfortunately, Hanji didn't dissapear into 1955, and the only skid marks were ugly black ones when she made an illegal U-turn.

And then I rushed up to the apartment room to get ready.

-Levi's POV-

Eren rushed off, giggling under his breath, and I sighed, slinging the gift bag against my back. Something told me to take my time getting up to the apartment, so I looked up at the sky, which was starting to become crowded with dark clouds. Not long after, angelic flakes started floating down, crystalline structures piling up on the ground.

"Mommy, look, it's snowing!" a kid squealed, tugging on the hem of his mother's coat, and she laughed, her breath puffing out into the winter's air.

"I know, I know," she sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Hey, mommy, do you think Daddy's going to come home for Christmas?"

"Maybe, if we keep our hopes up."

As the two walked past, I sighed, leaning up against the wall. Neon red and green lights shone across the streets and people rushed past, last minute gifts in fancy bags and red noses feebly covered by scarves. Once enough time had passed, I walked into the apartment, the warmth brushing over the cold spots on my face, a stinging running through my veins.

The apartment door creaked open and I looked in to find Eren, sitting on the couch. Of course, that was the only thing that was normal.

His attire, on the other hand, was far from it.

A maid's dress, complete with frills and ribbons galore. He blushed as I walked in, peeking up at me, and smiling, standing up weakly.

"H-Happy birthday," he stuttered as I set the bag on the table. 

"Did you really think- like, really fucking think- that I wanted to do something like that?" I asked, an edge in my voice as I looked up at him, and he took a step back, pressing up against the wall.

"W-Well, you said t-that y-"

He was cut off with a yelp as I slammed my hand on the wall behind him, and he shrunk, but I picked his chin up with my free hand.

"Of course I did," I laughed, then pressed my lips to his, sliding my tounge into his mouth, then I moved down to his neck, and he gasped as I bit down to leave a mark.

-Smut warning-

"L-Levi!"

"You're wearing too much," I commented, pulling the dress over his head in one swipe, revealing his naked body, and I started to unbutton the waistcoat I was wearing, but Eren pushed me down on the couch, his fingers numbly messing with the buttons. I sighed as he slipped my shirt off, trailing butterfly kisses down my chest, his warm hands pressing up against my cold sides, wandering down to the top of my pants. 

"May I?" he asked, starting to unbutton the pants, and I nodded. He slipped them off, then brought a hand down to the band of my briefs.

I pulled them off, revealing the erection that had been pressing against the fabric, and Eren wasted no time getting to work, immediately taking me whole in his mouth.

He choked a bit, but only kept sucking, his tounge wrapping around the base of my member, and as I started to leak precum, he popped off, using the tips of his fingers to tease me. I gasped as he climbed on top of me and positioned himself on top of my leaking member. 

"E-Eren, are you sure you can do this?" I asked, his flustered face concerning me, and he slowly opened his squeezed shut eyes.

"For you, of course I can," he replied, then eased down onto me, and I threw my head back, nails gripping into the fabric of the couch. He was so tight, and I was surprised he could even manange to get past the tip, but he did. No preperation or anything. Then, placing his hands on my chest and lifting up his hips, he rode up and down, causing me to gasp.

"Eren!" I moaned, and he started going faster, and I angled myself so as he came down, I hit his prostate, and he screamed.

We continued on like this, his fingers dragging against my skin, my hands on his sides, the sound of our voices filling the room.

"E-Eren, I'm about to," I started, but I could finish as he quickly started going faster and clumsier, and I came inside of him, and he shot onto my chest. He collapsed against the arm of the couch, panting.

"I love you," I sighed, and he groaned in reply. "Looks like we'll need a shower."

Wrapping an arm under his legs and one against his back, I picked him up.

"How about we take one together?"

-Smut/Chapter over-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys
> 
> it's finally here
> 
> hope you like it
> 
> I made a really fucking bad decision to listen to the Code Geass music while watching this because ALL OF THE FUCKING FEELS CAME BACK
> 
> I STARTED CRYING AND SHIT
> 
> BECAUSE SUZALULU  
>  AND NO
> 
> CODE GEASS RUINED MY EMOTIONS I CAN HARDLY GO A FUCKING DAY WITHOUT THINKING ABOUT IT AND STUFF AND I USUALLY BREAK DOWN AND CRY  
>  WHY  
>  well at least ereri is here and alive and well
> 
> love you guys
> 
> see you next time
> 
>  
> 
> oh and one more thing
> 
> I seriously think that Levi calls his dick 'little captain' okay?
> 
> that's it 
> 
> bye


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a really bad cold that some fucker at school gave me- Really bad stuffy nose, cough, nosebleeds, sore throat, my ears are out of whack- the whole kitten kaboodle. It's hell for me because I don't usually get colds, but when I do it's hella bad. 
> 
> So, I might as well write some sick Levi to deal with myself.
> 
> And Dr. Gavin's advice isn't working.

-Eren's POV-

"Eren, WHY THE FUCK DID YOU HOLD THE PARTY OUTSIDE?" Levi yelled, adding another box of tissues on top of the cardboard boxes that we were packing. As I folded my shirts that I had brought over, he ran a hand through his messy hair, the dark circles framing his already pissed eyes, and he snatched a tissue, blowing his nose. Also, he was carrying around a pocket container of hand sanitizer- being sick was very uncleanly.

"Hey, you were the one that didn't wear a coat!" I called back, taping over the flaps of the full box and grabbing the sharpie pen from behind my ear to label it.

"Hanji dragged me out of the house- I couldn't grab a coat!" 

"You're much stronger than her!"

He harrumphed, binding the television cords together and packing them away, deattaching the flatscreen from the wall and sliding it into its original box, that he had hidden somewhere- from the way he was acting, it was probably up his ass.

Hanji and Petra came over later in the day, around noon, to help us pack, which helped us speed things up alot- we had got rid of a lot of things, as Petra had also gotten furniture and some decor for the room aleady. When the three of them had packed a lot, I brought out the lunch I had prepared, and we all sat on the box-littered couch, Levi spacing himself away from everyone and eating his salad.

"Oi, you guys, thanks, I guess," he muttered, then started another coughing fit, and I grabbed a bottle from the case of water in the unplugged fridge.

When we were finished, Petra followed me downstairs, and we started packing up the few things I had in my deserted apartment- some clothes, my school stuff, my guitar, etcetra. We left most of the basic things though, because we had furniture already. Then Hanji loaded everything into the back of her car and we sped off, Levi and I in the backseat, Levi sitting in my lap so we could put boxes on the seat. I had my knees bent so my legs framed him, and he laid against my chest, stuffing dirty tissues in the trash bag tied to the back of the car's module. 

The radio was turned off as hanji shut down the car, reaching the top of the dirt driveway, and Erwin came outside to help us carry the boxes into our room. Once we got there, I saw a pretty modern set up- a boxy white bed, side tables, couch, and lamp, white curtains, a white carpet, and a black coffee table. There were also paintings on the wall, all of which were done by Petra, and under each one was another- some of them were done by me, for class, and some were painted by Levi. 

"Home sweet home," Hanji sighed, leaning up against one of the mirrors on the clost door. "Do you two like it?"

"It looks great!" I replied. "Thanks, Petra!"

We were left in the room alone, and I started unpacking my things, Levi moping on the couch, clutching onto his 3rd box of tissues for today. He turned as I pulled my guitar out of its case, setting it up against the wall where we were going to set up the television.

"You play guitar?" he asked, reaching for his bottle of water and taking a swig before immediately coughing it up into a tissue. 

"Yeah, my dad apparently used to play it, so I wanted to lean."

"So you appreciate your father's existence?"

"Of course not. It was when I was five that I wanted to, but it was enjoyable enough to keep as a hobby."

"Play something for me."

"Is that a demand or a request?"

"Hell if I know."

"Fine."

I sighed and sat down on the stool I brought with me, crossing one leg over the other and putting my finger in position, then I started playing.

The song was one I knew, so I started singing along with it.

"You don't even bother anymore," I softly sung under my breath as I started playing, but I was soon singing and playing, my eyes loosely shut, and when I finished the song, Levi started clapping.

"I would kiss you, but I don't want two useless lumps of infectious flesh in the area," he laughed, then sighed. "That was beautiful. You should sing more often." 

"No," I said without a second thought. "Mr. Zacharius bugs me about chorus and band so much."

"Oh, so you actually pay attention enough to know you teacher's names."

"Shut up."

I plopped down on the couch next to Levi, pulling his head into my side, and he soon fell asleep, dropping down onto my lap, his stuffy nose causing him to breath through his mouth, and I ran a hand through his hair.

There was a knock on the door, and Petra stepped in, her voice hushed as she saw that Levi was asleep.

"Dinner's ready," she whispered. "I can heat some up later if you want."

"No, no," I replied, speaking in a normal tone. "I'll just wake him up."

I quickly got up, Levi's head falling onto the couch, and he stirred, stretching out his arms.

"The hell was that for?" he groaned, standing up, and I laughed.

"Dinner," I told him, and he immediately perked up.

"What is there?"

"Peas, noodles, and chicken breasts," Petra said, leading us down to the dining area, where Hanji and Erwin were already sitting.

Levi and I sat down next to eachother, but before Petra could even set a plate down for him, he was dead asleep, leaning up against my shoulder.

"Should I wake him?" I asked, but Erwin and Hanji both shook their heads.

"He's sick, so we should let him sleep," Erwin whispered, then started eating. 

"Hey, Eren, remember last time he was sick?" Hanji asked, mouth full of noodles.

"Yeah," I replied. "Didn't he, like, quarantine the entire place?"

"He moved outside and lived in a tree for a week because he didn't want anyone to not be in peak condition! And when he came back, he was so sick from the cold that he had to stay in bed for a month!"

We ate dinner laughing, Levi soft snoring as he lay against my side, and I knew that I could get used to life like this.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

5 months later.

Date;; June 20th

-Eren's POV-

"Alright, class, have a wonderful summer!" Levi called as students pushed their way out of the room, shoving and laughing, the bell ringing, and the summer sun shining in through the windows. When the classroom was quickly emptied, we were left in the classroom with Armin, Levi, Jean, and myself. 

"Everybody got their stuff?" Levi asked, holding up a suicase from behind his desk, and I dragged myself out from the closet, Armin had his next to his desk, and Jean and Marco were sharing a suitcase, which Marco wheeled in when he got to the room. Mikasa walked in not too long after, her sports bag swinging from her shoulder. 

And then Hanji arrived.

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT?" she screeched, and some kids stepped back and stared at her, but she didn't care. "IT'S FINALLY FUCKING SUMMER!"

"Hanji!" Armin harshly whispered. "Keep your voice down! We're still in the school!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Levi sighed, throwing the bag over his shoulder, then collected a few papers, got his laptop, then we all followed Hanji out. We all piled into the car, Armin and Mikasa in the backseat with Marco on Jean's lap, Hanji driving, and Levi sitting in my lap.

"Why do I have to be the one sitting on his lap?" Levi groaned, throwing his bag in the trunk next to my guitar. "I can't get any work done without him bugging the fuck out of me already, having him right over my shoulder won't help."

"We're on a road trip, Levi! Cheer up!" Hanji squealed, and Levi climbed into the car, sitting down, and I chuckled as he blushed.

"Alright, can we all agree not to put on shitty music?" Jean called as Hanji started up the ignition, and Levi slid a CD into the slot.

'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy started playing, and Jean groaned, reaching past Marco and shutting it off.

"I said no shitty music," Jean said, and Marco sighed.

"How about we take a vote? Who wants to listen to Levi's music?" Marco asked, and everyone but Jean raised their hands.

"Alright, who doesn't care what we listen to?"

Armin and Marco raised their hands.

"And who wants to listen to Jean's music?"

Jean raised his hand.

So, Infinity on High it was, blaring through the speakers while pissy Jean shoved his earbuds in and played rap music so loud that we could hear it.

Mikasa pulled out her iPad and started reading a book, which Armin commented on, and how he was reading it for the second time once we got down there.

"Oh, really? I've already read it three times- it's one of my favourires. Aech is personally my favourite, how about you?"

"I love the relationship between Daito and Shoto, but there's just not much of them in the book- at least not much that I'd want."

This started a pretty in-depth conversation about video games and books and such, which Levi ignored, typing away on his laptop, and Hanji was recklessly driving, all the while dancing in her seat.

It wasn't until Hanji pulled out a bag of chips out from the glove compartment that we all realized how hungry we were- none of us had eaten since lunch, and it was already around seven at night.

"Let's just get fast food so we can keep driving. I don't want to stay at some shitty motel tonight, so we should get there as soon as possible," Levi complained, shutting his laptop and sliding it back into the sleek case, along with the screen wipe. 

"We are not getting fast food- it would make the car smell so bad," Jean retorted, and we all agreed for once.

"How about Olive Garden?" Mikasa asked, taking out her wallet and pulling a card out. "I have a gift card."

"So do I," Armin said, pulling one out. "And I wouldn't mind eating there."

"There is one about ten miles from here," Marco sighed, looking up from his phone.

"It's settled then, I guess," Hanji called, then flattened the gas pedal, skidding off into the night, cars swerving out of her way, and I was surprised when we managed to get to the resteraunt without getting pulled over.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

-Eren's POV-

"So... The term 'unlimited breadsticks'... Does that mean we can get enough breadsticks to fill this entire room?" Hanji asked, her hands folded under her chin, adressing the waitress.

"No, ma'am, we can't get you that many breadsticks. We can get you another basket, if you want, though," the waitress sighed, and Hanji waved her off, looking back down at the menu. 

"Never mind then."

Armin smiled, apologizing for the woman's odd antics, the booth shifted as Marco moved to lay his head on Jean's shoulder. Levi slid the passing salad bowl over to me as he set his menu down, open to the page on pasta. Once I passed the bowl over to Mikasa, who warily caught Levi's glare as he tapped me on the shoulder.

"Want to share a plate of pasta? I'm not too hungry," he asked, pointing at a spaghetti meal.

"Sure," I replied, and as the waitress came back, Levi ordered for the both of us. We ordered, starting with Jean on the outer left side.

"I'll have the parmesan crusten filet," Jean mumbled, shutting the menu and placing it down, then pointed at Marco, who was almost asleep on his side. "And he'll have the gnocchi soup."

"I'll have a lemon cream cake and zeppoli," Hanji squealed.

"Those are both dessert items, miss. Would you like to order a meal?"

"Nope! Just bring them out with everyone else's meal!" 

"Alright then.... And you, sir?"

"We're just sharing a plate of spaghetti," Levi sighed, handing her the menu, then it went on to Armin, who got a salad, and Mikasa, who got ravioli.

The table was silent, everyone sitting around in an awkward silence, nobody trying to wake up or alert Marco, but he quickly shot up as Hanji burst out laughing.

"W-What? What did I miss? Did I fall asleep? Sorry!" he started fumbling with his words, Hanji cracking up the entire time.

"Has ANYBODY noticed how much Levi's name sounds like ravioli?" she laughed, and Levi sighed, resting his head in the crook of my neck.

"Ereeen, please get Hanji to shut up about this," he groaned, wrapping his arms around me. "I've heard this joke way too many times."

"But it does! Come on, Mr. Grumpy pants, laugh with us!" 

"Levi Ravoli," I chuckled. "It does have a nice ring to it."

Levi mumbled something that I couldn't make out, but it sounded like something along the lines of 'Eren Ravoli sounds good too.'

Brushing it aside, Levi sat up straight when the waitress came back with our food, setting it in front of us. 

"Have a good meal," she sighed, taking various cups from around the table and refilling them with water, then she walked off. 

"So, we have about three hours left to go- should we just shoot it after dinner or wait and stay at a hotel?"Armin asked, spearing a tomato. 

"There is no way in hell you're getting me to stay in a shitty hotel. We're shooting it," Levi growled, and nobody protested. He twirled noodles around his fork, and I did so as well, the table silenced. Marco and Jean were both sharing food, Jean cutting off small pieces of his filet and setting them on the plate next to Marco's soup. I noticed that when he stole some of Marco's soup, he made a point to not take any of the noodles, because Marco seemed to enjoy them so much.

Hanji wolfed down her cake, then took to doodling on the pages of a kid's menu she took when the waitress wasn't looking. Mikasa and Armin were having a hushed debate over some book called 'Incarceron', and Levi was listening in.

"That book wasn't even worth reading half of," he interuptted, causing both of them to turn and glare at him.

"Of course it was! Did you even read past the first chapter?" Armin shot back.

"I read the entire book, dipshit."

"And yet you still thought it was bad?"

"Yup."

"What kind of english teacher are you?"

"Yours."

"Not anymore."

"Shut up. I can mess with your schedules for next year all I want," he smirked, eating a forkful of spaghetti, then continuing. "In fact, you two and Eren are all in my eigth period class next year."

Armin groaned, slamming his face down against the table, and Mikasa supressed a little spurt of laughter.

"goD DAMMIT." Armin's scream was muffled against the tablecloth. "Why do people trust you with authority?" 

"Because I actually went through fucking college and did well enough to become your teacher."

"Whatever."

Levi and I both continued eating, and I tried to catch a noodle from his fork on mine, but it never seemed to work.

"I know what you're doing, brat," he said, looking at me, and I blushed.

"S-Sorry," I stuttered, and he quickly pressed our lips together, and I turned into a blushing mess.

"If that's what you wanted, you could've just told me," he sighed, continuing to eat. Once everything was finished off, and Hanji managed to get a giant take-out box of breadsticks from the waitress, we loaded back into the car, sugar-hyped Hanji taking the wheel. We were in the same seats as last time, but Levi had positioned himself so he was curled up against my chest, falling asleep.

The light from the stars caught in his eyes as his mind wandered out the window, watching the last of the birds flitter home. Headlights flashed in and out of winding trees, and there were no cars to swerve out of our way on the empty road. Silence filled the car as Marco fell asleep in Jean's arms, and before I realized it, Levi had done so as well.

It didn't seem long until seagulls started to caw and the smell of salt wafted in through our windows.

But I shut my eyes tight and refused to look out the window.

The first time I saw the ocean, I wanted to see it with Levi.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

-Eren's POV- 

I never knew that the ocean reflected the stars in such a way that it looked like you could take a step into the sky and roam in the heavens. I never knew how soft the damp sand felt under the soles of your feet, and I knever knew how the salty wind brushed through your hair.

All of these feelings, these senses, hit me when I stepped out of the car, Levi pulling me up, our hands entwined, and we started to take a walk in the pitch black darkness. The others stayed behind, unloading bags from the car and bringing them into the beach house, and we heard the soft whispers of people not trying to wake Armin or Marco.

"Look at that, Eren, it's the Big Dipper," Levi whispered, the shine of the lights reflecting in his eyes as he looked up at the sky. "Beautiful, isn't it? We'd never get to see this back in the city."

"Never, not in a million years," I replied, tightening my grip on his hand, and he looked up at me and smiled.

"Maybe two-thousand years ago we could have," he sighed, starting to walk again, and we stayed silent until the lit-up house was only a speck among the grains of sand. 

His hands were cold and clammy, shaking slightly, and he held onto my own like it was his lifeline. We sat down together, on the sand, him spreading out a blanket he had brought from the car so to not get as much sand on our clothes. Then we lay down against the ground and looked up at the stars. 

A couple of clouds were suspended in the starry array, but only a few, and they moved quickly. It didn't come as a surprise to me when I felte Levi's frigid figure curl up into my side, his arms holding me, and his breathing slowing.

"Carry me home," he mumbled, voice slurred from fatigue. 

"Alright," I whispered, supporting his back as I picked him up, holding him in my arms as one would their bride, with an arm against his upper back and under supporting his knees.

"I love you."

Mikasa and Hanji sat on the couch when we got back, Mikasa reading a book and Hanji watching a quiet television. Armin was asleep on the couch opposite them, and Jean and Marco were asleep in one of the four other bedrooms. With only a short greeting, I carried Levi into the bedroom with our suitcases in it, laying him down on the bed, still in his clothes. 

A dreamless night slipped past, and when I woke in the morning, the other side of the bed was cold. The smell of pancakes floated in through the cracked-open door, and I slowly got up, still in my clothes from yesterday. Mikasa was at the stove, flipping flapjacks as the others sat around the coffee table, playing a board game. Marco and Jean were sitting on the floor together, Marco with his head resting on Jean's shoulder, and Jean with his arm around his partner.

"Alright, Levi, pay up! That's 400 dollars rent!" Hanji squealed, and Levi sighed, pulling out Monopoly money.

"How the hell did you get a hotel on the boardwalk?" he sighed, looking at the measly account of cash left. I chuckled, sitting down at the table and watching them play. Armin rolled the dice next, and I took note of which pieces they were each using.

Hanji had the thimble, Armin the car, Marco the top hat, Jean the battleship, and, since it was a new board, Levi had the cat. The game ended quickly after I woke up, and Levi was the first to go bankrupt. 

"Guys! Stop playing your stupid game and eat!" Mikasa called, which was the real ending of the game, and we all gathered around the kitchen table to eat. Levi, with both of our plates in hand, dragged me outside so we could sit on the porch and eat. The sun was already stationed in the sky, and the call of seagulls pierced the air.

A small breeze whistled through, and I sighed, resting my head against Levi's shoulder, and he put a resting arm around my waist.

"I love you, Levi," I whispered, and he sighed. 

"I love you too, brat."


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six || The End.

-Eren's POV-

The sun was painting the sky with reds and oranges as I sat next to Armin, the foamy sea water lapping at our bare toes. It was silent, a salty breeze whistling through the air, and I sighed, curling my toes away from the water. 

“We’re finally here, Eren,” he whispered, his eyes blankly staring out into the blue expanse. “It’s the ocean, just like in the books. I was so scared that day, when we found that book, because I thought we would be arrested for having it. But as I look out now, I wonder why anyone wouldn’t want to see this.”

"It’s been quite a trip,” I replied, tracing a swirl in the sand, which dug under my fingernails. “But we got here in the end.”

We sat like that in silence, only looking up when Mikasa came outside, sitting down, her red scarf wrapped doubly around her neck. She had a mug of tea for herself and one for each of us, and we stayed silent until the last glimpse of sunlight was gone and the stars scattered across the sky. Hanji called from the porch, waving us inside, and as I stood up, my legs prickly, she threw me the car keys, telling me to go out and buy some firewood.

“Firewood? Where the hell am I supposed to get firewood?” I asked, taking the car keys and grabbing my jacket.

"The convenience store around here has some. They should be open, it is 24/7,” she explained, and I sighed, getting into the car. “And don’t wreck my car.”

“I highly doubt I will,” I chuckled, turning down the radio that had blared on, shutting the door and making sure I had my wallet on me. The car’s headlights illuminated the trees, shining as I sped down the forlorn road, the radio softly playing, Levi’s CD still rolling on. A neon light flickered, inviting me into the town, which wasn’t too silent, seeing how there were visitors and tourists by the main part of the beach. Hanji was right, and I had grabbed 5 bags of kindling, quickly paying for it and loading it into the trunk. My guitar was still laying in there, and I sat it across the backseat. Quietly, I started singing along to the song that was playing.

“The say quitters never win, but we walked the plank on a sinking ship,” I muttered as I pulled up to the beachhouse, greeting Hanji, who helped me drag the bags into the sand and dump the contents into a pile. It didn’t take her long to set them ablaze with only her hands, which surprised, frightened, and intrigued me all at the same time.

“Hey guys!” she called, the window open on the house. “Get out here!”

Marco and Jean, who were already on the porch, walked down onto the sand, and Marco climbed into Jeans arms, sitting in his lap, their smiling faces framed in the firelight. Armin and Mikasa walked out next, Armin holding his book, Mikasa with her earbuds in, and they sat down across the fire from me, next to Hanji.

Lastly was Levi, whose pale face I couldn’t see in the dark, but he lay down next to me, resting his head on my shoulder, and I felt how cold and clammy his hands were when he rested them in mine. He was wearing a large sweater, which I’m pretty sure was mine, but I didn’t really care.

“Eren, catch!” Hanji called, throwing my guitar across the sand, and I laughed, picking it up and shaking some sand out of the strings. “Play us a song!”

“What song?” I asked, and nobody really gave a reply, so I just started strumming out a song I didn’t know the name to, muttering the words that I knew. Levi’s hands tightened around my own, and we sat around the fire, singing and laughing, telling stories, remembering the days that had long passed.

“Oh, Bean and Sawney would love it here!” Hanji exclaimed, and I stopped singing for a moment to ask,

“Which ones? Dogs or titans?”

“Both!”

This caused all of us but Jean to laugh, who (for once) had fallen asleep, calmly resting his head on Marco’s lap, snoring slightly. Shortly after, Marco swung his arm under Jean’s legs and carried him inside, and I assume that he had gone to sleep as well. Armin was next, followed by Mikasa, until it was just myself, Levi, and Hanji, sitting out on the sand.

“Hanji,” Levi whispered. “I-It’s time.”

Instead of a stupid comment or joke that I had expected from Hanji, she just curtly nodded and rushed inside, leaving us in silence, illuminated by the light of the fire. Levi, who was fumbling with his hands, pulled something out and turned towards me.

“Eren?” he asked, his voice wavering. “Can I show you something?”

“Yeah,” I replied, turning towards him, and I saw the little black notebook in his hands. He flipped through each page in silence, my crude handwriting lit up.

“I d-don’t want to see this notebook ever again,” he sighed, tearing out the letter to himself, and shutting it. “So, w-would you do me a favour and throw it into the f-fire?”

I took the notebook out of his hands, which were shaking, and quickly flipped through it. There was a time that I was going to leave this notebook on my kitchen table for whoever found my body surrounded by blood in the bathroom. There was a time where I didn’t remember what I had to live for.

“I will,” I replied, taking the notebook in both my hands and chucking it, feeling the pages flutter in the cold wind as I released it in my hands. In a second, it was ablaze, the words that would have once sealed my fate destroyed, and I felt a spark inside of me, watching those letters burn and perish.

“Could you r-read this to me?” Levi asked, taking the paper in his unsteady hands, handing it over to me. “I just want to h-hear the words you’d say to me o-one last time.”

Taking the paper in my hands, I noticed how rapidly Levi’s hands were shaking, how white his knuckles were, how there was a nervous look in his eyes, and I was concerned.

“Levi? Are you okay?” I asked, and he quickly nodded, playing with the sleeve on the sweater.

“Y-Yeah! Just read i-it,” he stuttered, and I sighed, looking down at the paper, taking in a breath of air and starting to read.

“Dear Levi,

I’ll try my best to write correctly, as that is what you wanted from me. Thank you so much for all you did, even though it was only in one day. This will be my last letter, for I will die tonight. You were the last person to change my life.

Love, Eren.”

I sighed, looking down to the bottom of the page and reading a note in red ink, which was in a much neater handwriting.

Will you marry me?

I looked up and saw Levi with a stupid grin on his face, his trembling hands holding a black box, which held a small ring, and crumpled up the paper, throwing it into the fire.

“Of course,” I replied, wrapping my arms around him as he laughed, tears welling at his eyes. “Of course I will.”

“Thank you,” he sighed, slipping the ring onto my finger, and we sat there, tangled together in the light of the fire, laughing and crying, and I felt happy.

-2 months later-

I walked into the crowded classroom, the hoodie sleeves itching at my arms, and the books falling at my desk. 

I rushed into the classroom, papers perilously hanging from my stack of books, and I tried to catch my breath as I weaved through the knot of students. The metal tips of the chair screeched across the floor as I sat down next to Armin, who smiled and waved, taking a quick second to look up from his book. Then our teacher walked into the classroom, motioning for everyone to sit down and walking to the front of the class.

“Welcome to 11th year English class," he started. "And before you ask, I'm not open to editing your suicide notes."


End file.
